Inesperadamente tipico
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Castiel Novak es un Omega que a estas alturas ya no le sorprendería nada en la vida. Es un omega que acepto casarse con un Alpha desconocido para él, solo porque sus padres así lo quisieron, y esta acostumbrado a los altibajos de la vida. Después de todo, toda su vida se basa en ser inesperada y típica. Pero eso cambia cuando conoce a Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Nini**: Primer fic en supernatural, ¡Yupi! Estoy muy emocionada, de verdad, no he dormido nada en dos días por que la idea me atornillaba la cabeza, y ciertamente no pude evitar tomar mi celular y teclear esto mientras estaba comiendo. A pesar que tengo muchas historias que actualizar, me di tiempo de escribir esto. Es mi primer Omegaverse, también, y espero que sea del agrado de ustedes, sino, lo lamento pero debo pedirles que se abstengan de leer. También advierto que esta historia es Destiel, mi pareja favorita de esta fantástica serie. Advierto que no estoy experimentada con estos personajes, así que ténganme paciencia.

Bien, si no saben que es el omegaverse, no se preocupen, que aquí se les mostrara más o menos. Sin más que decir, gracias por darse tiempo de leer, y agradecería que me dejaran un review con su opinión, por favor, pues para una escritora es muy importante la opinión de su público.

**Advertencias: **Omegaverse, lenguaje fuerte, humor casi sin sentido.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes no son míos, solamente creo historias con ellos sin esperar ningún beneficio a cambio más que la diversión mía y de los demás fans. Hago este proyecto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 **_

_**A Typical Day**_

* * *

Cuando acepto ser el omega que se uniría a un Alpha totalmente desconocido para él, no esperaba que toda la escuela se compadeciera del desdichado desconocido.

Ciertamente, esperaba una hermosa cantidad de flores debajo de su casillero, o unas tarjetas mágicamente firmadas con dedicatorias de las múltiples personas que no conocía en la escuela lo suficientemente bien como para pensar que había aceptado de buena gana el compromiso. Puede que también hubiera esperado que muchos de los jugadores de futbol americano del colegio se le acercaran a confesarle su eterno amor desde que lo vieron tropezarse con una charola llena de macarrones con queso en primer grado, y que todas las porristas le hicieran una coreografía de despedida al finalizar las clases. Tal vez hasta que el mismo director llegara y le abrazara para felicitarlo, o consolarlo en el peor de los casos, pues sabía que a la manera de ser del director, pensaría que debía de estar totalmente triste de ya no escuchar su voz en los anuncios matutinos. Pero no.

Nada de eso ocurrió, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que no era posible que esas cosas maricas sucedieran en la vida real.

Lo que, de hecho, paso aquel ultimo día de clases no fue completamente memorable. Ni siquiera debería de acordarse de ese día en lo absoluto.

Su padre, como todos los días, le había levantado temprano, alegando que tenía demasiados pendientes que atender ese día como para que se atrasara solamente porque _**su bebe**_tenía ganas de dormir más. Además, que todavía tenía que ir a la escuela.

Bufando, decidió que era necesaria aquella fuerte despedida con todos los de su escuela, y que debía de dejarlos con una gran impresión de él mismo antes de irse para siempre de esa ciudad para volver dentro de diez años casado con cuatro hijos, un perro y dos gatos, a la reunión de ex alumnos de la secundaria. Si, debía de dejar una gran impresión de Castiel Novak… o al menos, no una que provocara carcajadas en los alumnos y un gran sonrojo en él.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Se levantó de su cama, arrojando las sabanas de dibujitos animados lejos de él. Salto, literalmente, de la cama, dejando ver su bóxer de guitarras con orgullo, o al menos más del necesario. Seguramente, muchos de sus compañeros no tenían un bóxer que representara mejor su personalidad como él, que no se avergonzaba de tener aun aquellas viejas prendas.

De hecho, comenzaba a dudar seriamente que aquello estuviera bien… probablemente debió tirarlos cuando descubrió que tenían un hoyo en el trasero…

¡Bah! Él era un hombre, y un hombre jamás se avergonzara de su ropa interior, ¿Cierto?...

—Puede que ya necesite comprar nueva ropa interior—pensó en voz alta—, considerando que no seré el único que los vea de ahora en adelante…

Se sonrojo al momento en el que pensó aquello, a la vez que sus ojos dejaban de brillar de la manera decidida en la que comenzaron a hacerlo cuando se levantó. Demonios, había olvidado por qué debía de dejar una buena impresión ese día…

Era el último día de clases para él. Después de ese día, ya no volvería a estar jamás en esa ciudad, o no al menos como un omega libre.

En momentos como ese, sabía que podía maldecir silenciosamente las estúpidas jerarquías que tenían en el mundo. Estúpidas, denigrantes, negligentes, racistas, inequitativas; había muchos adjetivos para calificar el modo con el cual se organizaba a los miembros de mayor importancia en el mundo, cosa que anteriormente no había.

El mundo, como lo conocían en ese entonces no era lo que había sido. Según tenía entendido, o al menos así explicaron en la clase de historia universal que debían de aplicarse a la fuerza en el instituto intermedio al cual asistía.

Antes, había múltiples entidades federativas que dividían al mundo, algunas de gran extensión territorial y otras que se reducían a pequeñas porciones de tierra o islas, muchas de pocos recursos económicos y otras con demasiada diversidad hablando de recursos, algunos con ciertos privilegios que se habían ganado por su muestra a los demás de ser una súper-potencia— término utilizado para las entidades de gran poder— y otras con diminuta influencia fuera de la entidad. Aquellas entidades, se les denominaban países. Y se regían con jerarquías sumamente diferentes a las suyas.

Ahora, muchos, muchos años desde esta época, la humanidad casi se extinguió por una guerra masiva en la que utilizaron armas químicas y causaron epidemia de enfermedad, peste y muerte sobre la Tierra. Sencillamente por el poder y ambiciones que invadieron las mentes de los gobernantes de los países, haciendo que estas se deformaran un poco por el simple hecho de querer ser más fuerte económica y políticamente hablando. Por ello, y por muchos motivos que aún no estaban lo suficientemente claros para colocarlos en los libros de texto como algo más que unas cuantas teorías, iniciaron la, más tarde llamada La Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial.

Esta Guerra, al contrario y a la vez similar a las que le precedieron, dejo tras su paso un gran número de muertes, sin embargo, esta vez no hubo ningún tratado de paz que pudiera haberlas detenido. Los químicos siguieron volando alrededor de la atmosfera matando a los individuos biológicos más débiles, devastando a la mayoría de las personas que vivían en ese entonces. En aquel momento, cuando el profesor James casi calvo les había explicado eso, no pudo evitar pensar si los que provocaron aquello fueron catalogados como individuos débiles, y murieron irónicamente con sus propios químicos.

Sin embargo, unos pocos miles de humanos, genéticamente inmunes a la enfermedad que provoco las sustancias, de alguna manera encontraron la forma de sobrevivir con la poca de comida que pudieron encontrar y fueron capaces de ayudar a restaurar su especie: el ser humano.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo desde La Gran Guerra, los productos químicos seguían en el aire y suelo, contaminando el agua de los arroyos y la comida que luchaba por crecer de la tierra; matando a aún más humanos de los pocos que quedaban y devastando el terror de ingerir los productos que la tierra les brindaba. Para sobrevivir, los humanos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a este medio ambiente alterado, la lluvia radioactiva, junto a otras sustancias químicas en torno hicieron mutar a los seres humanos. Mutación, pensó, Darwin—un científico que había vivido cientos de años después de la Gran guerra, y que aún seguía siendo una de las personas más importantes para la que la humanidad avanzara— decía que eso era evolucionar, y que los individuos más fuertes de algunas especies podían hacerlo, pero que aquello no afectaría a estos individuos, sino a sus descendientes. Eso fue lo que paso con los humanos en ese momento.

Las mujeres dejaron de tener ciclos menstruales mensuales, pero aún eran capaces de dar a luz. Poco después, ciertas mujeres y hombres comenzaron a sentirse raros cada tres meses, entrando en un tipo de "celo" similar al de algunos animales placentarios hembra durante la época de apareamiento. Más tarde, se descubrió que hombres y mujeres fueron capaces de dar a luz, y aquellos que pasaban por esos "celos" eran mucho más fértiles y capaces de dar a luz con mucha más frecuencia porque sus embarazos duraban 6 meses. A estos hombres y mujeres se los llamaron "Omega", debido a lo frágiles y regularmente embarazados, pero a la vez vitales, que eran. Se les restringía de la lucha y la caza, y sólo se les permitía participar como último recurso, denigrándolos a ser incapaces de nada por ellos mismos.

Los "Betas" eran aquellos que no pasaban por celo y no se sentían atraídos por los Omegas que estaban en celo. Originalmente eran los que cuidaban a los Omegas y otros Betas que esperaran bebes. Ellos podían cazar y trasladar la comida como guerreros por debajo de los Alfas.

Los Alfas eran aquellos que guiaban a la gente, se encargaban de las guerras territoriales y la caza eran los "Alfas". Protegidos y cuidados por el resto de sus pueblos, ya que eran los más fuertes y estratégicamente más hábiles, al mismo tiempo, estos defendían a sus pueblos correspondiéndoles el afecto, pues era su deber.

Pero a pesar de sus puntos fuertes, caían de rodillas ante el Omega en celo más cercano. Usualmente se apareaban con los Omegas cuando eran capaces de reconocer el olor del celo; olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba hasta que quedaran satisfechos, "anudando" dentro del Omega (aumentando así las posibilidades de fertilización). Anteriormente, los Alfas solían tener unos 5 compañeros de cada uno, marcándolos de dos de estas tres formas:

1\. Grabando una marca en el brazo Omegas (ya no es socialmente aceptable, pero aun sucede con los Omegas que tienen un Alfa muy posesivo).

2\. Dar algún tipo de gema o piedra en un collar o una pulsera para que llevaran (ahora se utiliza como forma de proponer casamiento a Omega).

3\. Marcando al Omega con el olor del Alfa (que ocurre de manera natural después de anudar)

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los pueblos formaron ciudades y pronto los países se restablecieron con sus mismos nombres, y gobiernos que tenían anteriormente (monarquías, democracias, etc.). Los avances tecnológicos superaron la tecnología de la época de La Gran Guerra, y los científicos biólogos que estudiaban los fenómenos evolutivos del ser humano encontraron la relación entre los tipos de sangre y la Importancia jerárquica. Ya que las ciudades fueron reconstruidas y la necesidad de las guerras territoriales y de caza disminuyó al encontrar maneras más sencillas de alimentarse, el orden social cambió para adaptarse a la falta de las necesidades primitivas.

Los Alfas todavía ocupaban puestos de liderazgo, pero también comenzaron a trabajar en los campos de la ciencia (en los cuales su inteligencia era de gran utilidad) y los medios de comunicación (su apariencia fuerte y superior ayudaba a que la gente vea las películas o la comprara los productos anunciados). Los Betas comenzaron a emparejarse con alfas u omegas, pero siguieron siendo las "abejas obreras" de la sociedad. Sin embargo, los Omegas siguieron en el mismo camino que tenían desde la evolución, aunque algunos tenían la suficiente libertad para tomar sus propias decisiones y elegir un compañero por el mismo si el Alpha de la familia lo consideraba oportuno.

Los términos, Alfa, Beta y Omega ahora son usadas para decidir en qué parte de la sociedad una persona se desarrollara (Importancia Jerárquica), haciendo que las personas se queden restringidas dentro de los grupos sociales con el nombre de su propia jerarquía.

Los Alfas son líderes natos, son fuertes, valientes, inteligentes, hermosos y agresivos. Los Betas nacen para trabajar en las tareas que los Alfas les asignan, son gente fácil de tratar, y no les importa ser seguidores. Y, por último, están los Omegas. Cuya función principal es la de quedar preñados, dar a luz, y criar a los hijos. Y, si los Alfas se lo permiten, pueden trabajar como maestros o niñeras. Deben ser sumisos, cariñosos y sensibles.

Mientras la jerarquía de Importancia Social siga existiendo, y los papeles no hayan cambiado mucho desde los antepasados, una cosa se ha vuelto mucho más compleja y molesta para cada generación de seres humanos: Buscar sus compañeros. Exactamente lo que le pasaba a él.

Cuando un Omega de su familia cumplía la mayoría de edad la cual era dictada por la ley, en este caso los 16 años, para establecer relaciones de pareja oficialmente ante el gobierno, era llevado ante su prometido o prometida Alpha que sus progenitores habían acordado en su nacimiento. Ciertamente era algo que nadie soportaría, pero así se había hecho desde que la familia Novak tenía memoria, y técnicamente nadie puede cambiar las tradiciones que se le habían inculcado a todos al nacer.

Su padre, Lucifer Novak, un Alpha de pies a cabeza, se había casado con un Omega de su preferencia, ya que aquella tradición del "matrimonio arreglado" solo aplicaba en Omegas; le había informado que cuando se acercara la hora de su décimo sexto cumpleaños se le llevaría ante su prometido. Sencillamente, la simple idea de un matrimonio arreglado le desagrado en el mismo momento que sus padres se lo dijeron, pensando que no debería de existir aquella tradición arcaica y primitiva. Sus padres, ante todo pronóstico, respetaron su decisión, y concluyeron que, si más adelante cambiaba de opinión también lo respetarían, por lo que el matrimonio seguía en pie hasta que cumpliera una edad mayor para decidir. Sinceramente, decirle a los nueve años que iba a tener un matrimonio arreglado, no fue una de las ideas más inteligentes.

Sin embargo, a los doce años se le volvió a decir lo mismo el día siguiente de su cumpleaños, mientras miraba su nuevo auto de control remoto dar vueltas alrededor de la cochera. Aun recordaba su reacción en ese entonces.

_Castiel de doce años, con el cabello castaño desordenado cayéndole en la frente, mirando a sus padres con una leve sonrisa en la cara producto de la emoción de su nuevo regalo, pregunto un día soleado en la cochera de su casa. _

—_Padres, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto con una leve confusión en sus ojos. Sus padres le miraron con una mueca de duda, ambos tomados de la mano como si ese simple gesto les diera más fuerza de la que ahora mostraban ante él, un inocente e inofensivo niño. _

_Lucifer, como siempre, fue el primero en hablar. _

—_Castiel—dijo seriamente, mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas el tema que te dijimos a los nueve años?_

—_¿Sobre el casamiento con mi prometido? —dijo directamente sin vacilar—. Por supuesto, lo recuerdo todos los días y pienso en mi decisión como me lo han recomendado. _

—_Bueno—dijo Miguel esta vez—, de eso hemos venido a hablarte. Tú dijiste que desechabas la idea completamente…_

—_Porque me parecía denigrante y poco útil. No sacaría ningún provecho, ninguno de los implicados lo haría, de hecho. Sin embargo, viendo que han venido a decirme de nuevo lo mismo, creo que puedo tomar en cuenta ese matrimonio…_

_Sus padres le miraron con los ojos abiertos, levemente alegres también. _

Suspiro aun sentado en su cama. En ese entonces, estaba completamente ilusionado con la idea de un matrimonio, una gran boda, y que su prometido fuera un hermoso príncipe como en los libros de cuentos que tenía. Y sus padres, como era de esperarse, no volvieron a insistir en el tema después de esa pequeña charla, dando por hecho que él decidía casarse.

Y ahora, con las maletas listas y puestas en la cajuela de su camioneta, con los ojos ocultos en unas profundas ojeras y en la víspera de sus 16 años, se daba cuenta que definitivamente era un estúpido. Pero un estúpido que podría ganar el concurso de los estúpidos… o uno que sería descalificado de ese concurso de estúpidos por estúpido… o que de paso sería convertido en el rey de los estúpidos por ser demasiado estúpido para ser considerado estúpido. Eso carecía de sentido.

Se levantó por fin, encaminándose para ducharse inmediatamente, mientras esperaba que ese día no saliera tan mal. Debía de ser memorable.

El pastel de crema que le recibió en el pasillo de la escuela, era inmemorable sin duda. Escucho la carcajada de Meg a su costado, y no hizo más que sonreír levemente. El pastel fue retirado de su rostro, para ser remplazado por un suave pañuelo de algodón, que limpio toda su cara con cuidado… o todo el cuidado que podía tener una chica como Megan Masters. La chica le sonrió cuando la vio y sintió la cara sin crema. No se sintió enojado por ese detalle cremoso, pero si levemente divertido. Sus amigos eran así, después de todo.

Meg era una Alpha desde los pies hasta la punta del cabello, y todo en ella gritaba una silenciosa advertencia. Era una chica divertida y con un poderoso sentido del libre albedrio. Era una de sus mejores amigos… una de los pocos.

Al lado de ella, estaba Charlie, mirándole con una sonrisa grande y sin previo aviso le abrazo, correspondió a su abrazo de inmediato. Ella era un Beta sumamente divertida, o al menos para él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Castiel—dijo Charlie, guiñándole un ojo con expresión divertida.

—Sí, Feliz cumpleaños—le dijo Meg, mirándole, seguramente esperando su reacción.

—Que grandiosa bienvenida—dijo Castiel, mirándola con un deje de diversión. Meg se encogió de hombros.

—Soy especial—se limito a decir.

—Fue idea mía, de hecho—Dijo una voz detrás de él. Se giró, y vio a su hermano Gabriel detrás de él, sonriendo burlona y pícaramente—. Aunque era de esperarse, después de todo. Feliz cumpleaños hermanito.

Gabriel era su hermano, y ciertamente, muchas personas decían que tenían tanto en común como un árbol y un auto. Absolutamente nada. Gabriel era un Omega de cabello rubio, de mediana estatura aunque muchos le considerasen bajito.

—Gracias, Gabe—le dio un abrazo, que fue correspondido.

A su alrededor, todo mundo le miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, y él sabía exactamente que eso no era nada nuevo, o al menos, no algo que se saliera de la rutina. Por un momento, esa familiar sensación de la sangre yéndose directamente a las mejillas, delatando su vergüenza como era de habitual, le hizo imaginarse que nada había cambiado, y que mañana seguiría asistiendo a la escuela como era de costumbre. No era cierto, sin embargo.

Meg y Charlie se dirigieron a su clase de educación Física, dejándole solo con su hermano.

—No los escuches digan lo que digan—le dijo Gabriel, mientras se iba a su clase de Matemáticas; él tenía Literatura a primera hora, y extrañamente no compartía clases con Gabriel durante el día—. Sabes que se los van a joder tarde o temprano.

— ¡Gabriel! — le reprocho.

—Es la verdad. La única razón por la que te molestan es porque sienten celos de tu maravilloso culo de omega y…

—Gabriel…

—Okey, me callo, ¿Feliz? —le dijo con las manos a los lados en forma de rendición.

—Bastante, de hecho—Bufo, mientras se giraba para ir a sus clases. Gabriel se fue por su lado sin decir más palabras.

Sabía que su hermano estaba solamente siendo sincero, que no debería de escuchar a los demás, y que no debería de preocuparse por la envidia ajena… o al menos eso quería pensar que decía a su muy extraña manera. Sin embargo, era demasiado hasta para él el tratar de ignorar esas miradas en su persona, siguiéndole como un depredador seguiría a una presa.

Sintió que tropezaba por algo, y solamente fue consciente de eso cuando su mejilla choco contra el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, Novak? ¿Estás tan cachondo que no puedes esperar el besar el suelo?

Gimió de dolor, sintiendo un sabor metálico en la boca. Hoy sería un largo día

* * *

El estridente sonido de la música llena de solos de guitarras y voces chillonas le recorría todo el cerebro.

—Curioso— pensó con algo de ironía en la voz de su cabeza (porque no solo lo pensaba, sino, que escuchaba a la propia representación antropomórfica de su sentido deductivo diciendo sus pensamientos), sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido. La música que por lo general él escuchaba era tontamente ruidosa, y jamás de los jamases le había provocado una sensación parecida a la que estaba sintiendo. Ciertamente, esperaba que aquella extraña punzada en su cerebro se detuviera.

Tampoco entendía porque termino haciendo aquello, quiere decir, vamos ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría lo que él? ¿Quién era lo suficientemente estúpido para eso? Aparentemente, él.

Se estarán preguntando: Si realmente aquello era estúpido, ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado?

Bueno, ni siquiera él con la cabeza perfectamente puesta sobre sus hombros, con toda la fría calculadora instalada en su conciencia desde que nació, tenía la respuesta a eso.

A su lado, su hermano Sam miraba el paisaje desde su asiento, con los audífonos negros puestos en cada oreja, escuchando distraídamente la música sin saber que habían pasado apenas faltaban unos minutos para dar por terminado el viaje. Ignorando absolutamente todo… excepto las estúpidas notas de la banda de pop del momento— está de más decir que no se había molestado en aprenderse el nombre de aquella ridícula banda—. Tampoco esperaba que hiciera lo contrario, sin embargo.

Él, como era de esperarse, conocía tan bien a su hermano como conocía las biografías de todos los cantantes de moda, o las estrellas de la cultura pop, geniales, talentosas e increíblemente asombrosas; por lo que, sabiendo que su hermano no escucharía ninguna palabra proveniente de él en todo el estresante camino, no se molestaría en hablarle. O no por el momento, al menos.

Dejo de ver el camino para ver sus uñas sobre el volante, notándolas blancas de la fuerza aplicada en su agarre. Estuvo tentado unos segundos a soltar el timón del auto para abrirlas y cerrar las palmas ya insensibles, pero decidió que no quería dejar que algo como eso les provocara que chocaran, por lo que subió su mirada de nuevo.

—Distráete—hablo de nuevo la forma aniñada de sus pensamientos, con una voz que aseguraba que era una orden y no una sugerencia. Trato de hacerlo, dios sabe que sí.

—Vamos—insistió la voz en su cabeza, y por un momento juro ver al pequeño él en el asiento de atrás, haciendo un puchero—. Eres demasiado inteligente para saber cómo te puedes distraer, solo debes utilizar tu imaginación.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo—le respondió él, con una sonrisa irónica, hablando en voz alta. Su hermana seguía tan ensimismada en su mundo lleno de música extraña, que ni siquiera le escucho—, personita invisible.

—Me amas, y sé que amas verme.

—No tanto como amaría no verte, te lo aseguro.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues hablando conmigo cuando quieres que desaparezca? —pregunto, con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

Le miro por el espejo retrovisor, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Porque tú dijiste que me distrajera— el de atrás bufo, o al menos eso le pareció—. Además, nunca está de más charlar contigo mismo de vez en cuando, ¿O no?

— ¿A quién le estás hablando? —pregunto Sam, quitándose los audífonos y mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—Con nadie— contesto automáticamente, y vio brillar los ojos verdes de Sam con la duda. Se corrigió automáticamente: —Quiero decir, con nadie que sea importante. De hecho, estaba hablando con Crowley, pero, sabiendo que no tengo créditos infinitos desde que mi madre se atrevió a castigarme, le colgué.

—Seguramente— contesto con sarcasmo su hermanito, cruzando los brazos de manera irónica, como el solía hacerlo de vez en cuando—. Y el que estés a punto de conocer a la Omega o al Omega con quien te casaras y follaras hasta el cansancio nada que ver, no tiene nada que ver con que estés hablando solo por los nervios, ¿Cierto?

Se sonrojo un poco sin poder evitarlo.

Obviamente no tenía nada que ver. Carraspeo con fuerza.

—Claro que no. He follado antes (Dios sabe que sí), ¿Por qué tendría que estar nervioso ahora?

—Tal vez porque esta vez sí debes de comprometerte en serio.

—O tal vez porque ya me dejaste marcado tu trasero en el asiento de mi amado coche. En serio Sammy, ¿Cómo puedes comer solamente ensalada y estar tan grande como tú?

Le miro con molestia.

—No es mi culpa que tú seas un enano, Dean—le contesto con una sonrisa.

—Y tampoco es la mía que estés así. En serio, ¿Qué te dieron? ¿Acaso mamá te puso esteroides en tu biberón? Esas cosas son ilegales, Sammy.

—Ja ja—soltó una sonrisa irónica—. Eres muy gracioso. Ahora sé porque no estas para nada gracioso, digo, con un sentido del humor como el tuyo, es obvio que tus futuros suegros estarán más que encantados contigo.

Dean palideció, mientras daba un tirón al volante. Sam ahogo una exclamación, y de un fuerte tirón regreso de nuevo al carril que le correspondía, no sin antes molestar al auto de atrás.

— ¡¿Qué acaso estás loco?! —exclamo Sam, mirándole a la cara. Dean no le miro, y sus ojos se perdieron en la carretera. El más joven, borro la expresión de pánico y molestia de la cara, y le miro con seriedad—. Sabes Dean, yo también tengo miedo. Estoy nervioso, lo admito. Recuerda que no eres el único que conocerá a su futuro este día. Es cierto, bien… nosotros no decidimos nuestro futuro, pero nuestros padres nos aman y quieren lo mejor para nosotros. Dean, te aseguro que si no era lo que nos hubiera gustado, Mamá y papá jamás nos hubieran prometido a dos omegas que no conocemos.

Sam dio una pausa, para después proseguir cuando su hermano no dijo nada.

—Es cierto que es demasiado para dos chicos de dieciséis, el casarse y tener una familia, pero nadie dijo que tengamos que hacerlo ahora, podemos esperar. Tiempo nos sobra. Primero conozcamos a los hijos de los amigos de nuestros padres, después les ganaremos cariño, además, siempre nos han dicho que la unión de un Alpha y un Omega es perfecta y que uno no necesita nada más después de eso.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Sam sabía que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, e inconscientemente se lo repetía una y otra vez para convencerse así mismo. Dean, por otra parte, volvía a sentir el dolor de cabeza y la novedosa sensación de nauseas en boca del estómago.

Trato de controlar esas sensaciones, sabiendo que Sam tenía razón. Todo saldría bien, no había porque estar nervioso. Además, Dean Winchester, jamás, nunca, estaría nervioso.

Porque sin seguridad, Dean no era Dean.

Sabiendo que simplemente debía de pensar en otra cosa para ignorar lo que haría a continuación, comenzó a cantar la siguiente canción. Sonrió cuando las primeras notas de _"Welcome to the jungle" _se escucharon en el auto.

Oh sí. Eso era Dean Winchester.

* * *

Castiel salió del cubículo del baño cuando Gabriel comenzó a insistir por doceava vez en lo últimos diez minutos— antes de eso, su hermano había estado insistiendo desde veinte minutos atrás—, y se refugió en los brazos que se le eran abiertos, dejándose abrazar por su hermano. Charlie estaba ahí, con Gabe, mirándole con cariño y le tendió a mano. La tomo inmediatamente, y se vio envuelto en la calidez de los brazos de su hermano y la compañía de Charlie. Meg, como era de esperarse, había estado buscando a los brabucones que le hicieron esto a su amigo Castiel, para—palabras textuales de ella—: "Romperles las bolas a esos hijos de perra".

Meg Masters no permitiría que Castiel fuera lastimado, y de no ser porque Castiel necesitaría unos pilares en los cuales apoyarse, Charlie habría ido con ella.

—No los escuches, Castiel—dijo su amiga, mirándole a los ojos—. Veras que ya no te molestaran más.

—No pensé…—el mayor de los Novak soltó un suspiro sin poder evitarlo, separándose de su hermano—… no pensé que fuera tan odiado…

—Son jugadores de futbol—dijo Gabe, frotándole la espalda—, no podemos esperar más de estúpidos atletas que no usan el cerebro para más que usarlo como balón si se llega a perder el verdadero.

—Tienes razón—se irguió, mostrando orgullo como siempre después de esas demostraciones de agresión hacia su persona—. No me dejare de ahora en adelante, no lo he hecho antes, y ahora tampoco.

—Siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, de todos modos— dijo Meg entrando en la puerta—. Además, ahora vas a tener a un hombre que te defienda de esos bravucones… y encargado de darte la suficiente atención.

—¡Meg! —le reprendió Charlie, con una sonrisa divertida. Castiel también sonrió, sabiendo que la chica Masters solamente quería sacarle una sonrisa—. ¿En dónde están las cabezas de los idiotas aquellos? ¿Las dejaste afuera, o las enterraste para no dejar evidencia de la masacre?

—Los muy cobardes se me han escapado de las manos—suspiro derrotada—. Pero no les aseguro que se saldrán con la suya, mañana hay entrenamiento, y soy experta en separar a la manada y atacar a un miembro a la vez. Es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezcan en el hospital.

—Lástima que no estaré aquí para verlo—dijo Castiel, sonriendo—. Debemos irnos, ya es tarde y debo conducir hasta a otra ciudad. Lucifer me dio permiso de llevar yo el coche, aunque insistió en acompañarme al igual que Miguel.

—Y yo voy también—dijo Gabriel—. Recuerda que dentro de poco menos de un año conoceré a mi prometido, y pues, ¿Qué mejor ocasión para verlo antes de tiempo que haciendo trampa y escondiéndome en el auto?

—Estás loco si piensas que te dejare hacer eso.

—Bueno, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

—Meg y yo iremos por tu regalo a mi casa—dijo Charlie—, te alcanzaremos antes de que te vayas, y si no, ya tenemos el plan B.

—¿Y ese es? —pregunto con duda, esperando lo peor.

—Gabriel compro tres boletos hacia la casa de tu prometido, ¡Entraremos a la fuerza, te secuestramos y te daremos el regalo!

—Sera mejor que las espere entonces—dijo resignado, comenzando a caminar fuera del baño—. ¿Qué no las chicas les da miedo entrar al baño de hombres?

—Claro que no— exclamo Meg—. ¿De qué edad nos ves, Novak? ¿De doce?

—Ya superamos todo eso—dijo Charlie—. Digo, ¿Qué nos puede pasar por entrar? ¿Qué nos crezca un pene?

—Yo sigo pensando que me saldrán tetas si entro en el baño de mujeres—dijo Gabriel, mirando la puerta al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Y porque piensas esa cosa tan estúpida?

—Porque veo las veo a ustedes dos entrar seis veces al día. Creo que no soy el único que lo piensa, entonces.

Meg y Charlie se miraron disimuladamente la una a la otra, y luego a ellas mismas. Castiel se permitió soltar una carcajada.

* * *

—Entiendo—dijo Miguel, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Lo hace? —pregunto Dean, sentado en la estancia al lado de Sam y frente a los padres: Lucifer y Miguel.

—Sí, y estoy de acuerdo con sus padres. De hecho, me alegra que la reunión haya sido en nuestra casa y no en la suya. Han de comprender que es mucho más cómodo que se conozcan aquí y no dejar a nuestro Castiel.

—En especial si no los conocemos—dijo Lucifer, mirándoles con un odio frio.

Sam se sintió incómodo.

—Bueno, entonces solo basta esperar—dijo el menor de los Winchester. Justamente en ese entonces, la puerta principal se abrió.

—¡Llego por quien lloraban! —exclamo una voz desde el recibidor.

Sus miradas se posaron en la puerta de la estancia inmediatamente, y no mucho después esta se abrió, dejando ver a dos chicos de aparentemente dieciséis. Dean sintió su estómago hacerse un nudo. Frente a él, estaba su prometido.

Castiel miro a los cuatro hombres en la sala y sus instintos le obligaron inconscientemente a olfatear. Tres Alphas… dos de ellos desconocidos…

Sus ojos azules se posaron en unos verdes que le regresaron la mirada. Inmediatamente, supo lo que aquello significaba.

Trago duro, con los ojos puestos en él. Dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesto a preguntar que ocurría a sus padres, cuando su mejilla dio de lleno en el piso… de nuevo.

—¡Castiel! —escucho las exclamaciones preocupadas de su familia, tanto de sus padres, como su hermano y de los desconocidos, que reaccionaron ante el instinto de defender al omega.

Oh si, ese era Castiel Novak, y ese era un típico día en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

**_I Try… I think so_**

Castiel comenzó a caminar por toda su habitación, mientras miraba de tanto en tanto a los posters de su pared, preguntándose si ellos conocieran la respuesta y no quisieran compartirla con él. Sabía que eso era tan improbable como que los perros comenzaran a hablar.

Suspiro dos veces más antes de desplomarse en su cama. Se llevó las manos a los cabellos rebeldes —que seguían insistiendo en permanecer despeinados por más que los tratara de peinar antes de bajar para la cena— y tiro de ellos con fuerza, frustrado. Maldición, pensó con la cabeza totalmente revuelta a causa de estrés. Maldito estrés.

Como era de esperarse viniendo de él, un adolescente omega que sufría de una torpeza vergonzosa y casi imposible, que cometiera una idiotez como la que había cometido. Ciertamente no era posible que lo hubiera hecho, claro que no; de hecho, se estaba cansando de pensar en el pasado preguntándose cómo demonios se pudo haber tropezado en la estancia. Oh sí, porque no solo le basto tener un mal día—horrible, de hecho— en la escuela, sino, que también había de tenerlo en la casa. Y eso que el dia habia empezado de la manera más maravillosa, con sus padres haciéndole el desayuno especial de cumpleaños por adelantado, pues no iban a estar en el verdadero día, con sus amigas dándole una sorpresiva tarta en la escuela, y usando su camiseta favorita junto con sus zapatillas deportivas. Pero no.

La suerte nunca estaba de su lado, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría en los _juegos del hambre, _pues esa era la típica frase que utilizaban los presentadores en aquellos juegos en las películas. Se imaginó la vocecilla del actor susurrándole al oído de manera irónica:

_—__Felices juegos del hambre, ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!_

Gimió sin poder ahogarlo, al saber que claramente lo único que estaba haciendo es dejar que sus ideas se enredaran todavía más, para evitar bajar y toparse esos ojos verdes de nuevo. Y que ojos… ¡Demonios, no!

—Deja de pensar en eso, Castiel—se recrimino en voz alta, mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas de nuevo. Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y mucho menos cuando unos pasos pasaron por ella.

—Vamos, Castiel. Estas a punto de hacer un hoyo en el piso—escucho que la voz de Gabriel hablaba, y sintió su mano posarse en su hombro—. Créeme que será una escena grandiosa cuando caigas del segundo piso sobre la mesa de café de papá. De hecho, no sé porque te he detenido, si hubiera podido dejar que siguieras gastando el pido mientras yo iba por mi cámara de video. Sera un video fabuloso en YouTube.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido, y Gabriel le sonrió con alegría y sin burla alguna… o al menos, no con la burla que acostumbraba cuando se mofaba a costas suyas.

—Déjame solo, Gabriel—le pidió con la voz amarga, y se sorprendió cuando noto la pesadez con la que lo dijo.

—Nop—remarco la **P **al terminar la oración, brincando hacia su cama y cayendo sentado sobre las almohadas recargado en la cabecera con los pies extendidos y los brazos cruzados atrás de su nuca—. Vengo a endulzarte la vida. Miguel me pidió, o debo decir, me ordeno que no viniera a verte. Pero ya me conoces, así que decidí subir mientras nadie miraba y…

—Tratar de ayudarme a pensar que no hice una humillación total en frente de los extraños que debían de tener una gran impresión de mí—interrumpió a su hermano, mientras le miraba con una mirada seria— ¿Cierto?

—¡Claro que no! He venido a decirte que lo que hiciste fue humillantemente estúpido, y que si fuera tú, no bajaría nunca.

—Sabes que no me ayudas absolutamente en nada, ¿cierto?

—Sabes que te quiero, y quiero ayudarte—se encogió de hombros—. De hecho, solo dije lo que esperabas oír. Lo que realmente quiero decir es, ¡Deberías de haber visto la cara de Lucifer cuando Dean dijo que no tenían hospedaje! ¡Se le descompuso el rostro! Te juro por todo lo que considero sagrado que estuvo a punto de quemarlo con la mirada.

—¿Dean? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Oh, cierto—exclamo Gabriel, mirándole con una sonrisa—. No conoces a los Alphas que están abajo—no era una pregunta, si no, una afirmación totalmente cierto.

Castiel sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, recordando que después de haberse caído de cara, había corrido hacia su habitación sin importarle nada. Ni siquiera que había olvidado la zapatilla deportiva en la alfombra. Él era la Cenicienta, pero sin príncipe, carroza o hada madrina; él solo tenía el auto viejo de Miguel, su par favorito de zapatillas deportivas y a su hermano Gabriel.

.

.

.

Dean se removió incomodo en su asiento por tercera vez, aun sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Lucifer sobre él. Sam a su lado no estaba en mejores condiciones, que digamos.

Miro de nuevo a los señores frente a él. Le miraban a él y a su hermano queriendo descifrarlos, y sabía perfectamente que hasta el momento ya los había catalogado en su mente, clasificándolos en su mente. De solamente pensar en eso, le daba escalofríos.

Se cruzó de brazos de manera despreocupada, recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, mientras esperaba que alguno de los adultos—él no estaba incluido en ese plural— decidiera hablar. Sam aparentemente estaba en las mismas condiciones, y se preguntó si su hermano estaba pensando sobre su prometido. Prometido…

Sonrió levemente al recordar como el chico de cabello oscuro desordenado, llamado Castiel, se había desplomado contra el suelo, y se había levantado tan rápidamente que no le fue posible verlo claramente. Era cierto que los Alphas, en especial él, tenían sentidos sobre desarrollados, para proteger a sus parejas o comunidades y lograr cazar de manera eficaz, pero no había visto el rostro del omega. Absolutamente nada más allá del cabello salvaje y los ojos azules que poseía. De hecho, estaba comenzando a pensar en los dos jóvenes que se habían perdido escaleras arriba, comenzando a recordar y repasar los hechos anteriores.

Llegaron a la casa, y el de cabello rubio—Gabriel tenía entendido que se llamaba—había exclamado con una gran alegría que ya habían llegado, entonces avanzaron hacia la estancia y los habían visto a Sam y a él. Recordaba haber visto los ojos azules— ¡Y que ojos azules, demonios! — de Castiel, antes de que este se desplomara por haber tenido desabrochadas las zapatillas deportivas. Después de eso, Castiel se había subido casi volando a su habitación, Gabriel había tenido intenciones de ir tras él, pero Miguel le había dicho que lo dejara solo. Claro que el bribón se había ido a escondidas hacia arriba al ver la primera oportunidad, sin dirigirles una mirada siquiera.

La peor parte, fue cuando les habían explicado que no tenían en donde pasar la noche, y Miguel—que bien lo hizo para ser amable o para hacer enojar a su marido, no lo sabía con exactitud— les había ofrecido dormir en la habitación de invitados durante los días que pasaran en la ciudad. Lucifer, el otro padre que parecía más sobreprotector que el otro, les había mirado con una frialdad asesina en cuanto Sam había aceptado la hospitalidad del omega. Hasta ese momento, no conocía que las miradas pudieran congelar de una manera más literal, pues se había congelado de solo tratar de sostenerla.

Su orgullo Alpha estaba herido.

—Entonces, jóvenes Winchester—comenzó Miguel, harto de ese silencio innecesario, mirando a los jóvenes—, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen pensado quedarse en la ciudad?

—Bueno—suspiro Sam, comenzando a hablar él—, de hecho, hemos venido por sugerencia de nuestra madre. Ella es Omega, como sabrán ya, y piensa que es mejor que conozcamos a Gabriel y Castiel en su propio territorio para que se sientan más seguros y libres con el Alpha de su familia cerca. Nuestros padres tenían planeado hacer el viaje con nosotros, pero debido a que papá tuvo que salir de último momento, solamente venimos Dean y yo. De hecho, solo pensábamos quedarnos un par de semanas, hasta que nuestros padres estén en condiciones de viajar y puedan venir a conocer a Castiel ellos mismos.

Miguel asintió.

—Siempre serán recibidos en esta casa, y pueden permanecer el tiempo que gusten también. Pero sabrán que es complicado para nosotros esto. Se suponía que Castiel iría a su casa, como parte del compromiso con Dean.

Dean abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo, la puerta de la entrada se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a dos chicas que entraban con bolsas de regalo en la mano, una castaña y otra pelirroja, mirando a los Novak con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

—Hola señores Novak—dijo la chica pelirroja, mirando a ambos adultos con una sonrisa—. Venimos a despedir a Cassy, por suerte no se han ido…—se interrumpió inmediatamente cuando reparo en la presencia de Sam y él.

La chica castaña, les miro a ambos con una ceja alzada y una mueca, mirándolos fijamente queriendo traspasar a su alma, o al menos así le pareció, pues les miraba de arriba abajo. Se sintió casi desnudo ante la mirada que le dedico, pero no dijo nada, puesto que muchas chicas ya le habían mirado así anteriormente. La pelirroja se le unió tiempo después, mirando entre Sam y él alternadamente. Supuso que era normal que ellas trataran de examinarlo, y pensó que tal vez eran amigas de los chicos Novak. Al final del incomodo escrutinio de ese par, ambas se miraron entre sí.

—Pues—comenzó la castaña, dirigiéndose a la otra chica—, no están tan mal como pensé. Aunque se ve a leguas que el mayor es un idiota.

—Tienes razón en que no están mal—concordó la pelirroja—. Pero yo no juzgaría a las personas antes de conocerlas, Meg.

—Tiene cara de ardilla y unos ojos dilatados que afirman que es un chico con demasiada testosterona. Obviamente es un idiota.

—No eres media neuróloga para asegurar sobre las sustancias químicas que produce su cerebro—la pelirroja se dirigió esta vez a los señores Novak—. ¿Castiel está bien?

—Está arriba—contesto Miguel, mirando a las chicas con una mirada preocupada—. No ha salido de su habitación desde que llego.

Como si fuera una señal tan poderosa como la Bati-señal, las chicas salieron corriendo hacia arriba, y solamente se escucharon sus pisadas rápidas y pesadas sobre las escaleras, antes de que un portazo callara el sonido de las pisadas. Dean miro por donde se habían ido las chicas con confusión. Seguramente eran amigas de Castiel, que se estaban asegurando si podía bajar pronto o si necesitaba ayuda.

Sam miro a los señores Novak, con algo de pena.

—Lamento si nuestra visita molestó a Castiel—dijo, mientras miraba el piso de arriba.

—No se preocupen—dijo Miguel, con una sonrisa confiada—, bajara en unos momentos.

.

.

.

— ¡Tienes a tu prometido esperando en la estancia… con tu padre! —grito Charlie, revisando el armario de Castiel rápidamente.

Meg estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio distraídamente, mirándose la cutícula de la mano, tocando sus uñas pintadas de barniz morado. Gabriel, de hecho, no se había movido, y aunque Castiel les miraba a él y a Masters con una mirada de súplica desde la ventana, ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición. Nadie estaba tan loco como para meterse en un regaño de Charlie... o puede que sí y valoraran sus vidas para no hacerlo.

— ¡¿En que estabas pensando, Novak?! —Siguió diciendo la pelirroja, sacando camisa por camisa, verificando que fueran lo suficientemente buena para una primera impresión—. Los pobres están abajo, (muy guapos lo reconozco) y ustedes aquí arriba. Saben que solo tienen a Meg y a mí como amigas, y que dos chicos están abajo esperando verlos ¡¿Están dementes, o son sociópatas?!

—Creo que ambas... —contesto Gabriel distraídamente—. Aunque no estoy tan seguro… ¿Seriamos sociópatas pasivos o activos*? Entramos en las características y definiciones de ambas.

— ¡Era una pregunta retórica! —bufó la pelirroja. Les miro—. No quiero que tengan una mala impresión de ti, Castiel. Sabemos que en la escuela no eres muy popular…

—Gracias por recordármelo—interrumpió Castiel, con voz monótona.

—No interrumpas—pidió Charlie, levantándole un dedo—. Tienes un prometido, lo entendemos todos, pero eso no significa que no te puedas llevar bien con él. Sabes que soy fanática de las historias de amor. Siempre he soñado con protagonizar una, y ahora tú tienes la oportunidad de estar en una con un chico. Es cierto, es forzado, pero no por eso no puede haber amor entre ustedes.

—Lo dices porque para ti es fácil estar de simple espectadora—dijo Castiel, poniéndose frente a ella—. Realmente, ¿Estarías en una relación de casados con una Alpha que apenas conoces?

—Si esta buena— Castiel se golpeó en la frente con la mano.

—Si les sirve de consuelo al rubio y a ti—dijo Meg, hablando por primera vez desde que entro a la habitación con Charlie—, al menos deberían intentarlo. Estaremos ahí apoyándolos siempre.

—Yo si quiero intentarlo con Sam—dijo Gabriel, mirándoles con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto su hermano, mirándole con duda en los ojos. Gabriel no era la persona más accesible que uno pueda conocer, y ese cambio de actitud era extraño viniendo de él—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué no lo han visto? ¡Está buenísimo, y a puesto que tiene buen trasero!

Por supuesto, Gabriel seguía siendo Gabriel.

.

.

.

Dean miro las escaleras al escuchar los pasos que venían de ella, dándose cuenta de quien bajaba.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, estrellándose contra su pecho y casi rompiendo sus costillas. Sus ojos se enfocaron inmediatamente en revisar al Omega que bajaba las escaleras. Cabello oscuro, desordenado y sin arreglar; al momento de inhalar un poco le llego el aroma al shampoo que utilizaba. Masculino, sin dudas. La cara estaba levemente bronceada, parecida a la propia y contaba con la sombra de una futura barba si mirabas atentamente al mentón. Barbilla fuerte. Y ojos de color azul tan profundo que no sabía cómo describirlo, aunque probablemente no quería hacerlo para no sonar tan marica como se sentía ahora.

A la conclusión que llego, Castiel no parecía un omega común y corriente. Para nada.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Castiel solo tenía una cosa que se repetía continuamente: Debo intentarlo.

**Nini: **Bueno, me inspire más rápido para subir el capítulo mientras estaba en la playa. Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y followers. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

La sociópatia es un trastorno mental en la personalidad. Está catalogado en dos casos, Pasivo o Activo. Los activos son aislados ya sea por temor al rechazo u otra cosa. No tengo claro que son los pasivos. Para mayor información, pueden utilizar google.

**_Gracias. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Winchester, we are the Novak._**

Castiel sabía que las cosas debían de ser así. Algo se lo decía en lo más profundo de su alma… o al menos así pensaba para no echarse a llorar.

Para empezar, había soñado que veía hasta tarde _Doctor Who*,_ después de un maratón de _Friends*, _pero puede que realmente no haya dormido casi nada viendo esas series en su computadora. También estaba el hecho que había desayunado sus huevos favoritos, hasta le pusieron una carita feliz con el tocino, ¡Era hermosa esa cara! Y estaba seguro que debía de darse ánimos pensando positivo.

Pero después llegaba la parte de su día que quisiera borrar; por ejemplo, la escuela. Había sido horrible, incluso más que lo normal. Además de eso, la caída que había tenido.

Después de todo, él por experiencia sabía que no era bonito besar el suelo.

—Castiel—dijo Miguel, mirándole con una media sonrisa—, has bajado.

—Evidentemente lo ha hecho, Mike—dijo Lucifer, bufando. Estaba molesto, sí, pero no con su hijo, sino, con los adolescentes Alpha que estaban en su casa.

Lucifer Novak, Luke para los amigos, era una persona tolerante siempre que la situación lo ameritara de esa manera. Claramente sabia como hablar y tratar con personas, ya sean difíciles o débiles. Era un Alpha que, después de todo, sus padres habían dejado que tomara la carrera que más le pareciera, se había hecho de algunos contratos con agencias de gran prestigio en el mercado comercial. Desde luego, siempre fue una persona que podía negociar fácilmente con los demás, y defendía sus intereses con colmillos y garras si era necesario, sin embargo, era astuto y persuadía a casi cualquiera con una facilidad inquietante para muchos. La carrera de administración de empresas le intereso, desde luego.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron de ello, no se sorprendieron de la decisión de su hijo en lo absoluto, y apoyaron como habían acordado la carrera de Luke. Se graduó con honores 5 años después.

Encontró empleo de manera suertuda, o al menos así había dicho su primer jefe; pues no era sencillo encontrar empleo cuando uno era recién graduado, sin experiencia, y siendo un hombre joven de 25 años recién unido a un omega, no iba a ser fácil encontrar algo. Claramente, y para humillación de él, empezó siendo un mensajero. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de la corporación, haciendo un trabajo impecable y hubo tenido tiempo de conocer al personal de la empresa y colegas de trabajo, empezó verdaderamente el trabajo difícil.

Comenzó a trabajar más duro, de manera eficiente y mostrando su superioridad en todo momento, sin perder su actitud enigmática. Los empleados parecieron solamente no prestarle atención, y algunos se molestaban con sus empeños por humillarles. Él no tenía la culpa, sencillamente los otros eran unos inútiles. Durante este proceso, sentía que alguien de importante cargo estaba observándole. Obviamente no se equivocó.

Cuando fue llamado a la oficina del Vicepresidente ejecutivo, solamente pudo sentir satisfacción. Claro que trato de persuadir a su superior para que le promoviera hacia el área administrativa, sin embargo, este estaba más interesado que cubriera el área ejecutiva, ofreciéndole un puesto en la sección de relaciones internacionales. Nunca, excepto cuando le pidió matrimonio a Miguel, había estado más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Excepto cuando Castiel nació.

Entonces reconoció con el ego hasta las nubes que sus cualidades no estaban en el norte de su cuerpo, sino, un poco más al sur.

Y cuando Gabriel nació, supo que irremediablemente, su destino era hacer bebes.

Por lo mismo, no iba a permitir que los Winchester se atrevieran a dañar a las obras de su vida.

Dean por otra parte, sentía como los ojos de hielo de Lucifer se clavaban en su persona, fulminándole con la mirada. Paso saliva, mirando a los recién llegados de nuevo.

Gabriel era el bajito con el cabello rubio oscuro, con la, aparentemente, eterna sonrisa burlona; miraba a Lucifer con una ceja alzada. Detrás de él, estaban las dos chicas que habían subido las escaleras anteriormente. Y por último, estaba él…

**_Castiel. _**

Hasta su nombre era peculiar, pensó. Su apariencia, era como la de un chico cualquiera y se sorprendió que no pareciera frágil y delicado como los omegas en la preparatoria a la cual asistía en su ciudad. Era delgado, loa aceptaba, no tenía musculatura como sus amigos Alpha, o como Sammy—pero Sammy no cuenta, fue alimentado con esteroides de bebe—, pero no era escuálido o carecía de ella. Al contrario, tenía buena complexión, delgada y levemente parecida a la de un cerebrito, pero buena al fin y al cabo. Era de estatura promedio, unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él. Ciertamente, parecía un beta solamente. Eso hasta que mirabas más de cerca.

Los ojos azules que le devolvieron la mirada, le dejaron desconcertado levemente al principio. Si tuviera que describirlos, diría que eran… muy azules.

— ¡Esa descripción se gana un premio de la academia de estúpidos! —y ahí estaba, su conciencia diciéndole cosas mientras escuchaba aplausos.

Se había esforzado con ese adjetivo, sin duda.

Es cierto, eran bonitos. Muy bonitos, pero hasta ahí.

Y luego estaba su cabello, que parecía desordenado y le daba un aire despreocupado, casual. Sencillamente atractivo véase desde el ángulo que sea. Si lo veía en la calle algún día, definitivamente le invitaría a salir… o se lo llevaría a la cama.

Castiel Novak, no era un omega cualquiera, eso lo supo de inmediato.

—Hola—dijo Sam, sacando a Dean de su escrutinio y evaluación. Como siempre, su hermanito menor mostraba una sonrisa amable. Los adolescentes de la sala dirigieron su mirada hacia el más alto—. Creo que no nos han presentado adecuadamente…—se levantó, tendiendo su mano como saludo hacia los dos jóvenes Novak—, soy Sam Winchester.

—Castiel Novak—contesto el susodicho, tomando la mano de Sam.

—Gabriel—dijo el otro Novak, le sonrió antes de solamente extender una barra de chocolate al desconocido, que pareció no comprender. Gabriel se encogió de hombros—. Si no quieres, mejor para mí—se comió el dulce sin más.

—Este es mi hermano…—Comenzó a decir Sam, pero en ese momento el mayor de los Winchester lo interrumpió levantándose del sofá con total seguridad.

—Dean Winchester—dijo sonriendo.

Porque, ¿Qué era Dean sin seguridad? Un sexy estudiante de preparatoria con una hermosa nena de los 60's.

Miguel tomo el brazo de Lucifer para llevarlo lejos de la sala, más porque estaba a punto de cometer homicidio que para darles privacidad.

Luke se liberó del agarre en cuanto llegaron a la cocina, y no dudo en enfrentarlo cuando la puerta se cerró.

—No los quiero aquí—dijo simplemente—. En especial al mayor.

—Es el prometido de tu hijo y debes comportarte. Además, recuerdo que fuiste **tú** quien los eligió.

—Cambie de idea. Sera mejor que llevemos a Gabe y Castiel a un convento en Italia en donde los convertirán en padres, haciendo un voto de castidad eterno y dando su vida a cumplir los mandatos de la Iglesia. Vivirán felices y sin ser violados por Alphas de ojos verdes.

— ¡Esto es ridículo! —bufo Miguel, cruzándose de brazos—. Sabes que estas siendo irracional. Sé que estas preocupado, recuerda que son mis hijos también.

— ¡Eso es diferente! Soy papá y un Alpha, comprende.

— ¿Y porque yo sea omega me hace menos importante?

Y eso desato una típica pelea entre los mayores… ciertamente no era ninguna novedad.

**_._**

**_._**

El silencio incomodo en el que quedo la casa, fue suficiente para que Castiel quisiera ira encerrarse en su habitación después de un largo baño, para continuar con su maratón de series cómodamente desde su cama. O tal vez le pidiera a Meg y Charlie que lo acompañaran a ver un maratón de películas. Hace mucho que no hacían uno, después de todo; y tenía palomitas guardadas en la alacena para emergencias como estas—obviamente, las palomitas eran saladas, pues si dejaba algo dulce en la cocina, o en la casa en general, no sobreviviría a las necesidades de azúcar de Gabriel.

—Bueno—comenzó Charlie—, como Castiel no se va a ir, ¡Debemos de celebrar!

Castiel y los demás solo le miraron con confusión, y Charlie pensó que no había roto el hielo. Eso, hasta que Gabriel aprobó la idea, estando de acuerdo inmediatamente.

—Charlie tiene razón—sonrió con chulería—. Debemos de salir para que ellos—apunto deliberadamente hacia los chicos Winchester—, conozcan la ciudad.

—El adicto al dulce tiene razón—dijo Meg, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Siempre la tengo, Masters.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto Castiel, resignado al ver que sus dos amigas (par de traidoras ambas, por cierto) y su hermano se ansiaban en conspirar en su contra con tanto afán.

—A donde van ustedes, querrás decir—dijo Gabriel, mientras se acercaba al perchero de la puerta de la estancia y se ponía su chaqueta gris sobre su camisa azul, acercándose a Sam y apuntándolo—. Él y yo iremos por nuestro lado, después de todo, aquí los únicos interesados en saber la relación de Cassy son ustedes.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Charlie, incrédula—. ¿Estás diciendo que no nos acompañaras?

—Creo que eso dice, Charlie—bufo Meg—. Si no les molesta, tenemos que irnos antes de que Luke se entere que vamos a salir.

Castiel solamente se quedó callado, mirando alternadamente a Meg y a la puerta de la cocina.

Por su mente pasaban millones de cosas, enredadas entre sí de manera casi imposible, complementándose unas a otras como una compleja telaraña creada para atrapar a una mosca—él era la mosca, obviamente— y ciertamente… ni el mismo comprendía esa metáfora. De hecho, lo único que pasaba por su mente era Dean, de una manera extraña y para nada romántica_. __«__ ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Se supone que ya somos pareja?, ¿Es normal esta situación? Obviamente no, Castiel, piensa un poco. ¿Por qué los sentimientos humanos son tan complicados? _»

Ciertamente, él jamás había sido bueno para las emociones que eran cotidianas para la vida normal. Siempre le habían llamado la atención, obviamente, y como todo humano sentía, pero nunca había sido muy empático. Aunque se esforzaba en intentarlo. Demasiado. A veces se metía en situaciones incomodas interpretando erróneamente las señales que le daban los demás. Incómodo y raro.

—Bueno—suspiro Charlie, con algo de resignación. Ellas tendrían que proteger a Castiel y ayudarlo para impresionar al Alpha que había venido de "no-se-donde" para conocerlo. Y como siempre, Gabriel no ayudaba—, vámonos ya.

—Pero, ¿A dónde? —pregunto Castiel, mirándole con duda y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, como solía hacerlo—. Si está muy lejos debemos pedirle el auto a Miguel.

—No se preocupen—hablo Sam, rápidamente antes de que las chicas contestaran—. Dean tiene auto.

Dean abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

—¿En serio? —exclamo Charlie, y Castiel imagino que si hubiera tenido cola como un perrito, esta se hubiera movido de manera feliz y energética. Alegre era poco para interpretar el sentimiento que brillaba en sus ojos—. Bueno pues ya está, ¡Vámonos!

El Winchester mayor miro a los chicos, y percibió lo emocionados que estaban—solo Gabriel, Sam y Charlie, claro está (Meg tenía expresión burlona simplemente, y Castiel estaba perdido en sus pensamientos en una dimensión desconocida que él definitivamente no quería averiguar) —no pudo terminar la oración. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, podía permitir que extraños subieran a su nena. Después de todo, no había nadie más pesado que Sam y su habilidad por marcar su trasero perfectamente en el asiento.

—Andando—suspiro finalmente, para salir antes que todos con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Solo esperaba la exclamación ahogada de sorpresa que todos hacían al ver a su nena… cosa que nunca llego. La de Charlie no contaba.

—Wow—la pelirroja miro el cofre del auto y lo recorrió con la mirada desde ese punto—. Lindo auto.

— ¿Lindo? —Dijo Dean, mirando su auto con verdadero orgullo—. Mi nena no es linda, es

Sexy.

— ¿Ella? —Se mofo Meg, mirándole con una ceja alzada—, ¿Es una "ella"?

—Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

—Lo dije, es un idiota con mucha testosterona. De seguro escuchara música rock pensando que es demasiado genial para otro tipo de música y cree que es una persona irresistible. Por primera vez en la vida, Castiel, te compadezco.

**_._**

**_._**

La ciudad natal de los Novak no tenía demasiadas atracciones turísticas, o no al menos los que las personas buscaban.

No contaba con parque de atracciones como las grandes ciudades de California, o algo que fuera considerado un tesoro nacional, como una gran maravilla natural o un momento histórico importante. Absolutamente nada de eso.

En cambio, a Castiel le encantaba su ciudad, y creía que si viviera en otra parte, no quisiera ir a otro lugar más que ese a vacacionar. Definitivamente no iría a otro lado en otoño.

Cuando aquella estación llegaba, la favorita de Castiel sin duda, los enormes arboles similares a maples se teñían de hermosos colores cobrizos, dorados y anaranjados; hermosamente las hojas caían deliberadamente con la fuerza del helado viento que corría, y los grandes parques se llenaban de risas de infantes emocionados por la caída de las hojas. Los arboles comenzaban a perderlas, dando el toque final al paisaje parecido a una postal. Ciertamente, era lo más bonito y especial que el Novak mayor pudo haber visto alguna vez.

El tiempo cuando salieron de la casa, era exactamente el mismo, y cuando pasaron por las calles, no pudo dejar de ver el paisaje aunque se lo supiera de memoria, mejor que la palma de su mano de hecho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensó que en lo que creerían los demás de su bella ciudad, si le gustaría a los Winchester; y sobre todo, se preguntó cómo sería vivir en otra ciudad e ir de vacaciones a ella. La respuesta a la última fue sencilla de encontrar: se sentiría aún más especial.

Cuando llegaron al café de Anna, no pudo evitar pensar en lo familiar que le parecía todo aquello. Salir con amigos en otoño, refugiándose en las tardes en el café y charlando diciendo idioteces y riéndose entre ellos, con su chocolate caliente al lado y observando el parque de enfrente; definitivamente se sentía familiar.

Pero no lo era.

Ahora iba con los Winchester y no con sus amigos o Gabriel. Ahora iba con Dean…

Charlie y Meg se habían ido en cuanto llegaron a la café, diciendo que sus padres les llamaban. Gabriel y Sam se habían separado sin decir palabra alguna, y por primera vez deseo que su hermano estuviera de entrometido, aunque fuera para burlarse en secreto. Estaba solo…

Con Dean.

_Oh, Dios. _

**N**ini: Hola a todos y todas. Les traigo este capítulo recién salido de Word, y me tomare el tiempo de hacerles una pregunta… ¡¿Habrá Sabriel?! Se los dejo a decisión ;D Me alegra que les guste los capítulos anteriores, aunque este y el anterior me hayan quedado más cortos de lo planeado. Los reviews y los followers y favoritos ¡Me hacen feliz y me ayudan a continuar la historia!

**Friends**: es una serie estadounidense de comedia, a mi opinión, es buena si les gusta el humor fácil ;)

**Doctor Who: **Bueno, lei un fic en el que Cas era fan de Doctor Who y pensé que era asombroso. También es una serie y en lo personal es grandiosa.

**_¡Gracias por toda su aceptacion!_**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4 _**

**_Alone with my future, don't be a good idea_**

En una cafetería de la ciudad, llena de estudiantes con computadoras preocupados con el proyecto final de semestre, se hallaban nuestros chicos favoritos, sentados en una silla al lado de una ventana.

Castiel se removió incomodo una vez más, estaba en una situación que muchos describirían de una manera para nada cómoda. Ciertamente no era cómoda en ningún aspecto. Sentía como unos ojos verdes hacían todo lo posible por centrarse en alguna otra cosa que no fuera él. Agradecía eso enormemente, más no se atrevía a romper el silencio con palabras de agradecimiento para con el Winchester. Estaba sentado en el Café de Ana, una amiga suya del instituto y—como era algo obvio se sentía tímido, pues, siendo sinceros completamente, era la primera vez que salía con alguien fuera de su círculo de amistades, que más que amigos, eran la familia que le defendía en la escuela sin importar nada, que no le juzgaba.

En conclusión, jamás había hablado con otras personas además de Meg, Charlie, Ana, Baltazar y Kevin.

Dean, por otra parte, solo estaba manteniendo la boca cerrada ante la mirada penetrante que le dirigía el Novak mayor. Si antes había descrito los ojos de Castiel como azules y bonitos, ahora se retractaba de ello.

Los ojos del chico de cabello oscuro eran azules, cierto, pero no un azul que pudieras comparar con facilidad o exactitud, y seguramente aunque trataras con insistencia en hacerlo, jamás conseguirías describirlos a la perfección. Eran azules, profundos y directos cuando lo había conocido, calmados y sin emociones; y justo ahora, se hallaba en una decidía interna para ponerle un color a esos ojos que más que azules parecían índigo en esos momentos, llenos de emociones controladas bajo una capa de hielo que los protegía del ojo humano, y que eran lejanos al entendimiento. Él encantado trataría de descifrar esos ojos. Un desafío que él mismo se ponía en sus manos_ « ¿Qué ocultas bajo esa capa de indiferencia, Cas?_ _»_

—Y…—comenzó a decir Dean, haciendo que Castiel le mirara con más intensidad—, ¿A qué te dedicas en tus tiempos libres?

Castiel pareció vacilar un poco antes de contestar.

—Generalmente veo unas cuantas películas y series con mis amigos. Aunque últimamente he estado ocupado con los proyectos de final de semestre.

—Eso es… asombroso…—puso sus manos sobre la mesa frente a él, entrelazando ambas y apoyando su pecho en ellas, buscando estar más cómodo.

— ¿Tu a que te dedicas?

—Pues, ya sabes…

—De hecho no, por eso pregunto—interrumpió girando la cabeza levemente. Dean solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me gusta hacer muchas cosas en mis tiempos libres—dijo por fin, sin detalles.

Castiel solo asintió.

—Siento que no nos estamos conociendo—Winchester gruño. Exactamente eso sentía él, y ya que Castiel había tocado ese punto, aprovecharía para solamente seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Exacto, Cas—se pasó una mano por la frente—. Nadie se conoce si no hablan primero.

—¿Qué sugieres? —ciertamente, el Novak también se estaba hartando de la conversación.

—Primero comienza a llamarme por mi nombre, porque no lo has hecho desde que me presente y eso ya me está comenzando a incomodar; ordenemos que me muero de hambre—justo en ese momento un sonido llamo su atención.

Miro hacia donde se escuchaban unos pasos con tacones, mirando quien se acercaba, dándose cuenta que aún había una distancia considerable—8 metros— de la persona que provocaba ese sonido.

Era cierto, tener sentidos de Alpha era muy útil a veces. En especial cuando estos se veían potenciados por la presencia de un omega cerca, haciendo que los sentidos protectores de los Alphas se activaran disimuladamente.

La que provocaba ese sonido era una mujer bajita, de cara en forma de corazón y una gran sonrisa perlada que hacia formarse hoyuelos en las mejillas sonrosadas. Su cabello pelirrojo rayando lo naranja le daba una apariencia similar a la de un duende irlandés, y las pecas salpicadas por la nariz redondeada no hacían más que poner la inocencia en su expresión sonriente y amigable. Vestía un uniforme de color marrón, que constaba de una falda y una blusa de botones, que combinaba con el ambiente familiar y cómodo del lugar. Bonita, pensó, y sonrió de manera ladina.

—_Tranquilo tigre_—le susurro su conciencia, y estuvo a punto de preguntarse porque lo hacía hasta que se acordó que venía con Castiel.

El que se supone que será su pareja.

—Hola Castiel—saludo la menuda mujer con familiaridad—. ¿Cómo han estado los proyectos?

—Hola Maggie—contesto el Novak, mirándole con un brillo extraño en los ojos—. Realmente me ha ido un poco mal. El profesor Jones no ha querido aceptar mi proyecto de la conservación de la materia en el espacio, aunque pase la semana entera desvelándome para hacerlo, y tendré la semana atareada.

La mujer—_Maggie, _pensó con un sabor amargo en la boca—le miro con ternura mientras negaba la cabeza levemente.

—Tú siempre seguirás igual sin importar cuantas veces te quedes dormido en clase—murmuro en voz baja, para sacar una libreta y una pluma—. Y bien, ¿Van a ordenar algo tú y tu amigo? —repentinamente, su atención se fijó en Dean, sonriéndole con la misma familiaridad que le había mostrado a Castiel hace unos momentos—. Soy Maggie, por cierto.

—Él es Dean—dijo Cas, dedicándole una mirada—. Se quedara algunos días conmigo y mi familia, y esperaba que el lugar fuera de su agrado.

— ¡Obviamente! —grito una voz desde el otro lado del local.

Dean miro inmediatamente hacia esa dirección, topándose con una chica de piel blanca y cabello rojo como el fuego, que caía lacio por su espalda hasta mitad de esta. Sus ojos entre verdes oscuros y azules le miraron con una gran diversión, y se dirigió a su mesa con pasos largos y gráciles. Vestía el mismo uniforme que Maggie y cuando llego hasta ellos, coloco las manos en su mesa, deliberadamente recargando su peso en la superficie de madera. Cuando olfateo el aire, se sorprendió levemente que fuera una Beta.

— ¿Por qué no debería de gustarle mi café a tu amigo, Castiel? —pregunto la pelirroja desconocida, mirando al de cabello oscuro con diversión. El de ojos azules no respondió, por lo que la chica se dirigió esta vez a él—. Y bien, ¿Quién eres?

Dean iba a responder, antes de que un sujeto le interrumpiera.

— ¿Él es el prometido de mi Cassy? —pregunto, poniéndose al lado de la chica pelirroja. Era rubio, y sus ojos eran de un color azul claro como el cielo (pero no se comparaban con los ojos de Castiel) y una insipiente barba elegante le cubría parte del mentón. El aroma a Alpha alerto e inundo sus sentidos con abrumadora rapidez.

Detrás de él, convenientemente, estaban Sammy— maldito seas, Samuel— y Gabriel, viendo la escena como si fuera un episodio especial de su comedia favorita. Definitivamente, no era solo coincidencia que ese sujeto—que le guiñaba un ojo al Novak menor disimuladamente— estuviera preguntando aquello. Eso era una prueba de su coraje, que Sam le aplicaba con una mueca socarrona—los alces no sonríen, lo busco en Wikipedia— para quedar en ridículo o… ciertamente no lo dejaba en ridículo si decía que no era su prometido y que era su prometido… ¡Pero a él le gustaba dramatizar!

—_Debes dejar de ver Doctor Sexy_—le dijo su apariencia de adolescente, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona—. _Haz lo que se te haga mejor… solo no metas la pata._

Dean trago saliva disimuladamente, mucho, pues al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de ello, y miro al rubio de barba con una sonrisa ladina, obviamente con superioridad y orgullo. Casi sintió como su pecho se hinchaba como una exageración a esa afirmación. Pensó un segundo antes de decir algo, pues sabía que la primera impresión era importante—no por nada tenía muchas conquistas en las ciudades pasadas—.

—¿Tú Castiel? —Pregunto con burla—. Pensé que en este mundo solo aceptaban que los Alpha reclamaran como suyos a sus parejas, y no a la de otros. Y Cas, es _mío. _

Sam, detrás del chico de barba, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, y estuvo a punto de guiñarle el ojo. Si su hermano pensaba que si conservaba la actitud de una perra podría hacer que Dean, él el gran Dean Winchester, se sintiera avergonzado o incómodo, siempre podía echarle a perder la diversión. Sam jamás lo haría sentir incomodo si él podía evitarlo… claro que no contó con la penetrante y pesada mirada que le dirigió Castiel.

_Diablos, eso sí es incómodo. _

Castiel estaba consternado, confundido, sorprendido, shockeado, etc. Con un sentimiento que latía incesantemente en su pecho, llenándole de una calidez embriagadora todo el cuerpo y desviando su sangre directamente a sus mejillas. Su boca estaba cerrada en una línea, apretada levemente, y podía sentir como los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. Su estómago era un desastre, con miles de dragones y gárgolas—por qué no eran mariposas, de eso estaba seguro— revoloteando por todas sus paredes gástricas, salpicando los jugos digestivos en ellas y enviándole sensaciones desconocidas directamente a su cerebro.

Nadie, jamás. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, en ningún momento de su vida le habían reclamado como pertenencia de otra persona. Hasta el momento, eso estaba perfecto, pues era un fiel creyente a la libertad de uno mismo, a que cada individuo sin importar su jerarquía, puesto social o empleo era libre, y solo se pertenecía a él; por consecuente, estaba en desacuerdo con las palabras primitivas que eran posesivas. Sin embargo, por más loco que suene, sentía su estómago lleno de murciélagos—porque definitivamente las creaturas que sentía en el estómago no eran delicadas mariposas—, arañando las paredes estomacales.

Era de alguien. De alguien…

Ese sentimiento de pertenencia era hermoso, se dijo. No era experto en las emociones, pero sabía que eso era felicidad. Al fin, se había sentido parte de alguien, y su omega interno chillaba como colegiala enamorada—que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, a decir verdad—cuando escucho a un Alpha llamarlo de esa manera—Baltazar no contaba, él era un amigo— suyo. Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, pero no sonrió como idiota, cosa que pensó que iba a suceder.

Dean, por otra parte, se dio cuenta de lo que habida dicho. La mirada azulada que antes le pareció bonita, se posó en él de una manera tan rápida que le sorprendió que sintiera el tirón en su nuca cuando eso pasó. Se dio la vuelta para decir algo que justificara lo que había dicho, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas—Vamos, que él era Dean Winchester, no se sonrojaba "del todo" — para mirar a Castiel. Se sorprendió levemente. _Wow…_

Si antes solo pensó que los ojos de Castiel eran bonitos—y es que lo eran—ahora pensaba que eran la cosa más sorprendente que había visto. El color azul vibraba de una manera extraña, pareciendo que tuviera vida propia y se mezclaban unos tonos con los otros, conviviendo hermosamente en armonía y transmitiendo emociones, después los colores se calmaron, solamente transmitiendo serenidad y paz. Trago duro, completamente abrumado.

—¿Dean? —pregunto el de cabello oscuro, llamándolo en una pregunta tímida.

Sabía que estaba preguntando en realidad, lo sabía. Pero aun así, no podía simplemente confirmar lo que había dicho. Cierto, él era una persona que gustaba de coquetear, de tener mujeres a su disposición y capaz de decir lo que pensaba sin miramientos ni vergüenzas cuando se trataba de hablar con los demás; esto, sin embargo, era diferente a todo eso. Castiel lo hacía diferente de todo, ¿Cómo podría decir que, realmente, Castiel era suyo en frente de él, sin importarle que piense de él y después de haberlo conocido por un día? Sabía que verdaderamente no sentía que le pertenecía, pero una parte de él— la celosa y posesiva que no sabía que tenía, y defender el ultimo trozo de pie no contaba como ella— había hablado sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto; pero ahora, con la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para razonar al respecto, se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido decir aquello.

Ahora, no podía ni retractarse ni negar lo que había hecho. Tragó duro e hizo lo que mejor le parecía en ese momento.

—¿Sí Cas? —pregunto mirándole con una ceja alzada.

Fingir demencia. '

Castiel por otra parte, le miro con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, sin poderlo comprender, ¿Cómo es que había dicho lo que dijo y ahora decía lo que decía? Ok, era confuso hasta para él, pero ¡Vamos! ¿Qué demonios—no literalmente— tenía en la cabeza ese chico? Suspiro, decidiendo no presionar el tema.

—¿Qué vas a ordenar? —termino por preguntar finalmente. Todos le miraron como si tuviera monos en la cara (y seguía sin entender aquella metáfora).

—Bien—dijo el rubio de barba que los había llevado a ese enredo en primer lugar, mirándole con una ceja alzada—. Así que es cierto lo que Gabe me decía, el prometido de Cassy esta en la ciudad—Dean solo le miro de manera seria, sin poder decir que buscaba que dijera ese sujeto exactamente—. Ciertamente, muchachos (si, también va para ti Samuel), espero que Lucy no te ponga las manos encima antes de Cassy, porque te puedo asegurar que el adorable padre de estos niños te dará todo su "amor".

— ¿Lucy? —repitieron los Winchester confundidos.

—Mi padre ya los acepto, Balthazar—dijo Castiel, mirándole con la cabeza derecha esta vez—. No veo porqué de un momento a otro quiera eliminar a los Winchester.

— ¿Eliminar? —Dijo Meg, entrando por la puerta junto con Charlie, la última cargando unas bolsas. Soltó un bufido de mofa—. Eso será lo mínimo que hará Lucifer.

Sam alzo una ceja de manera nerviosa, sonriendo de igual manera. Gabriel solo le miro con una sonrisa antes de contestar:

—Como ya ha dicho la imitación de chica mala aquí presente (no hace falta decir quién es, ella sola se pondrá el saco), Lucifer, mi padre; una de las personas más influyentes de la ciudad y con un mal carácter del tamaño del iceberg que hundió el Titanic (Cállate Baltazar, ya sabemos que odias la película y por eso lo dije), los eliminara de una manera lenta y tortuosa si descubre que no son los Alphas indicados. Pero no se preocupen por morir, decir que los matara será poco, porque estoy seguro que lo que hará será mucho más que eso simplemente.

—Parece que deberías de dedicarte a motivar personas—dijo Charlie, sonriendo al ver la cara de Sam, que era una mezcla entre preocupación y seriedad profunda.

—Pero Miguel no lo permitirá—suspiro Castiel, mirando a Dean—. A él le agradan.

—Que consuelo—replico sarcásticamente el Winchester mayor.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Castiel miro el techo de su habitación, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día y tratando de encontrar algo que lo tranquilizara.

Mañana tendría que asistir a la maravillosa—horrible— escuela, porque ciertamente no salió de la ciudad gracias a la inesperada—sorprendente, extraña— visita de los Winchester. Bueno, eso estaba bien, pensó con la cabeza puesta en la almohada; si bien no se había librado de los maravillosos—malditos—compañeros que le hacían la vida imposible en cada oportunidad que tenían, podía soportarlos otro año escolar más, antes de entrar en la universidad y despedirse para siempre de esa institución, pues sus padres le habían ingresado un año antes a la escuela.

Oh no, ir a la escuela no era lo peor, sino, el simple hecho de que Miguel les ofreció a los Winchester tener un permiso temporal del decano para estar en la escuela el tiempo que estén aquí. La escuela, convenientemente, tenía un apartado en el reglamento que aseguraba que podría dar permisos de estudio en ocasiones especiales, para que personas de fuera pudieran ingresar y estudiar por un periodo razonable. Dichos permisos les eran otorgados a las personas de otros países, como estudiantes de intercambio o personas que solo venían de paso; ya que la escuela era una institución pública, era de esperarse que pudieran conseguirles a los Winchester esos permisos con facilidad.

Suspiro, poniendo su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, relajándose con el sonido del abanico que ventilaba su habitación. Sabía que mañana sería un día importante, aunque no sabía de qué modo.

—Castiel—Gabriel se asomó por la puerta, como siempre, sin avisar; haciendo que le mirara y levantara el brazo. Llevaba unos cómodos pantalones de piyama, aunque conservaba la camiseta que uso ese día—, Miguel quiere que bajes a cenar. Lucifer preparo sus hamburguesas especiales pensando que te irías hoy.

El de cabello castaño le miro con curiosidad. Cierto, las hamburguesas de Lucifer tenían un ingrediente secreto, y se debían comenzar a preparar desde un día antes; era lógico que su padre no sabía nada de nada sobre la inesperada visita de los Winchester.

Castiel cumplía años en cuatro días, y según lo acordado, debía de verse con Dean exactamente cuando los cumpla, por lo mismo, se supone que las chicas le habían celebrado hoy su fiesta, con todo y regalos. Pero, viendo que los Winchester habían decidido venir por su propia cuenta y no era necesario que Castiel saliera de la ciudad, podría celebrar su cumpleaños aquí.

—Enseguida bajo—dijo, parándose de la cama y comenzando a buscar sus zapatos. Gabriel literalmente salto desde la puerta a su cama, arrugando las sabanas y echando la cabeza sobre la almohada, cruzando su brazo debajo de la cabeza.

—Sí, debemos bajar rápido—comento, mirando sus uñas desinteresadamente, tapándose la luz de la habitación—. No creo que Sammy y Dean les gustaría estar solos con Papi Lucy.

Eso fue suficiente para que Castiel tomara del brazo a Gabriel y salieran de la habitación a toda prisa.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sam miraba los cuadros del pasillo de la casa con interés.

Había demasiadas, y todas eran similares y muy diferentes a la vez. En unas cuantas aparecían toda la familia; en una de ellas, Castiel—que lucía de unos doce años—sonreía levemente, mirando con curiosidad la cámara, mientras que Gabriel—de unos once años— hacia una gran sonrisa, haciendo la señal de amor y paz, Lucifer sonreía abrazando por el hombro a Miguel, quien sonreía de igual manera; aquella foto fue tomada en un bosque nevado, y él supuso que era el de esta ciudad. Había otra en la que Castiel y Gabriel aparecían comiendo helado—ambos parecían de siete años, aunque probablemente Gabriel tuviera seis—, el menor con una sonrisa burlona, viendo como el mayor miraba con ojos sorprendidos como su bola de helado caí al suelo; lo gracioso de esa foto, era que fue capturada justo en el momento en que la bola de helado estaba en el aire, justo a medio camino al suelo.

En otra, aparecían Gabriel y Castiel—esta vez actualmente—de nuevo, pero esta vez con Charlie, Meg y un chico asiático que no conocía; el primero con unos jeans y camisa de color vino debajo de una chaqueta color verde y unos jeans, mientras que el de ojos azules tenía un traje formal, con corbata azul y una gabardina demasiado grande para él encima; curiosamente, ambos tenían un par de alas en la espalda, negras para Castiel y color arena para Gabriel. Charlie estaba vestida con un traje medieval, y sonreía; a su lado, Meg vestía un traje de pantalón negro y blusa de igual manera, con una capa de color morado encima, ella sonreía ladinamente, con burla; el chico estaba vestido con jeans y camisa azul, sonreía de igual modo.

Sam inconscientemente llevo un dedo a la foto, tocando el marco con interés. Probablemente de Halloween, pensó.

—Así que viendo fotos—dijo una voz detrás de él. Se giró automáticamente, topándose con el rostro curioso de Lucifer—. ¿Qué opinas?

En la mente de lucifer, solo se repetía una y otra vez la voz de Miguel pidiéndole que fuera amable con los invitados.

—Hmmm—murmuro, mirando de nuevo la fotografía de Halloween, y regresando para mirar al hombre—. Son… conmovedoras, de cierta manera.

—¿A sí? —Pregunto, con la ceja alzada—, ¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno, uno creería que hay ocasiones que no debes de olvidar, como la primera vez que anduviste en bicicleta, o…—busco otro ejemplo, tratando de no quedar como un idiota— cuando ingresaron el primer día de escuela. En cambio, hay fotos que son tomadas en diferentes días, sin importar si son importantes o no, pero eso los hace importantes. Porque así lo ven ustedes.

—Con que era eso—asintió Lucifer, mirando las fotografías—. Veras, estas fotos dicen muchas cosas, y son especiales para nosotros porque nos muestran de una manera familiar y única, que solo nuestra familia conoce. Castiel en el fondo es divertido (muy a veces, de hecho), y no importa cuántas veces te haga bromas Gabriel, en el fondo es un gran chico con un sentido único del humor. Son buenos chicos al final. Al igual que sus padres.

—¿En serio?

—No.

—Oh.

—Se dónde duermes, Sam.

—¿Eh? —dijo Sam, confundido, ¿A qué venia eso?

—Si hay algo que incomoda a Gabriel sobre ti, o algo malo que hiciste, juro que te arrepentirás—se dio media vuelta para entrar en la cocina, antes de agregar:—. Y yo no miento.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Dean suspiro, mirando como su hermano se quedaba estático en el pasillo.

—¿Estas bien Sammy? —pregunto, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Perfectamente.

—¿Sam?

—Estoy bien.

—Bueno—dijo Dean, no muy convencido, pero decidiendo que era lo mejor no presionar.

Sam miro el cuadro de nuevo. Les esperaba un muy largo mes por delante.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Nini:** Bueno, se que me tarde y no tengo perdón de Dios, pero me quitaron el internet y no habia podido subir antes. Bueno, al menos ya he subido, y aviso que los capítulos de ahora en adelante serán más largos. Si, me matare escribiéndolos porque estoy muy inspirada. Gracias a todos por comentar jejejeje ¡Me hacen Feliz! Y los que me dieron en favoritos y followers también, son lo máximo. Bueno estoy esperando la decima temporada ahora mismo y, pues… me despido porque tengo que alistar la Botana.

**Gracias a todos. ¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_H_**_ola! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo de su fic favorito "Inesperadamente típico". Gracias por sus reviews. Aviso de antemano que este capítulo será escrito desde el punto de vista de nuestros chicos Winchester favoritos y Gabe, eso significa, nada de pensamientos de Castiel lamentablemente (digo lamentable porque no me parece correcto que sea el único que no dé su punto de vista en este capítulo me lastima un poco), pero es necesario. Bueno, vengo con cuestionamientos extremos: ¿Querrán implicaciones de índole sexual en un futuro? Lo digo para irme programando en el orden de los capítulos. _

_A parte de eso, hay más Destiel en este capítulo, y se empieza a mostrar más sentimentalismos y relaciones. Sin más que decir, disfruten. _

******_Capítulo 5_**

**_Hi everyone, i'm Dean Winchester_**

—¿Esta rico? —pregunto Miguel, mirando a los Winchester con una sonrisa.

Dean miro su plato, para luego subir la mirada y tragar el bocado que anteriormente masticaba.

—Muy bueno—asintió con la cabeza.

Aunque no estuviera bueno, él había sido criado para comer la comida más horrorosa de la gasolinera más cercana, y está casi nunca era muy grata que digamos. Sus padres viajaban constantemente, o al menos, su padre, por lo que, cada vez que les llevaba a él y a Sammy con él, la única comida que se llevaban a la boca era la primera que John Winchester encontrara. Por lo mismo, se podría decir que esta cena casera—que además era Hamburguesas, su platillo favorito—, comparada con esas noches en vela en la carretera y cenando comida chatarra barata, era algo grato.

—Me alegro que les haya gustado. Lucifer sabe cocinar, ¿Cierto?

Dean estuvo seguro que no fue el único que se atraganto cuando escucho eso, pues a su lado Sam hizo ademan de golpearse en el pecho con el puño. Lucifer sonrió con sorna, mirando burlona y maléficamente a los Winchester, quienes les recorrió un escalofrió con esa penetrante mirada.

A los Winchester no le daba miedo nada en lo absoluto, o eso decía su papá, pues obviamente ellos no conocían a Lucifer Novak.

—Si—dijo Sam, sonriendo nerviosamente, sin querer mostrarse a su futuro suegro como alguien desagradecido—. Está muy bueno.

—Las de Dennys* son mejores—dijo Dean, sintiendo como todo su ser Alpha le incitaba a retar al otro.

Era muy sabido que, cuando llegaba el momento de elegir pareja en las épocas antiguas, el Alpha de la familia tenía que enfrentar a todos los pretendientes que su miembro tuviera, y sería un conflicto hasta que uno de ellos no se pudiera levantar, o bien, que el Alpha de la familia lo considerase lo suficientemente apto para ser pareja del miembro a su cuidado. Esa tradición, por ser algo demasiado primitivo, paso a ser mal vista en la sociedad, y se realizaba en un combate formal en un lugar que se considerase apropiado y privado para los miembros de la familia. Aunque esa tradición se perdió, el instinto seguía ahí, rasguñando el pecho de Dean para retar a la cabeza de la familia: Lucifer, en este caso.

Sabía que Castiel ya era su futura pareja hiciera lo que hiciera, sin embargo, su Alpha interior no paraba de decir que eso estaba mal, que él debía de serlo no por obligación, sino porque el omega lo había elegido entre muchos machos y hembras Alpha más. Por lo mismo, debía de probarle que no era débil o sumiso, que era capaz de ser un buen Alpha y que era la mejor opción que podía elegir.

Eso pensaba el Alpha interior, Dean pensaba que había sido un idiota por abrir la boca sin pensar.

La cara de Lucifer se ensombreció levemente, y sabía que en el fondo el mayor de los Novak estaba pensando seriamente como demonios podía haber alguien tan estúpido como para insultar sus habilidades culinarias en su propia casa y pensar que no recibiría reprimenda alguna. Oh no, Luke Novak no es de los que permiten esa clase de humillación.

Sintió la mirada azul de Castiel sobre él, y sonrió con altanería cuando supo que Dean y él esperaban la respuesta.

— ¿O en serio? —Pregunto con su tono sarcástico característico, entrelazando sus manos y recargando su barbilla en ellas—, porque pienso que no pensaras de la misma forma con una hamburguesa del Dennys en el culo.

— ¡Luke!/ ¡Papá! —gritaron al unisonó Castiel y Miguel, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Dean sonrió, sabiendo que ellos estaban de su lado, aunque el omega mayor solo se limitó a decir: —En la mesa no, espera a que terminemos de cenar.

Oh si, Castiel tenía razón. _(Inserte todo el sarcasmo del mundo aquí)_ A Miguel le agradaban.

**_. _**

**_._**

Sabía que no podía estar en una situación mucho más incómoda que esta, aunque claramente quería encontrar una que le superase.

No, no podía, porque no había vivido una lo suficientemente incomoda como para recordarla, y aquella vez que entro en el vestuario de chicas por "accidente" no contaba. Eso no fue incomodo, fue memorable. De hecho, dudaba que estar en un cuarto lleno de chicas en ropa interior sea incómodo. Quien diga lo contrario es más homosexual que Castiel. Y nadie es más homosexual que él. Nadie.

A sus cortos 15 años, Gabriel Novak, un omega guapo, coqueto y sensual, había vivido muchas experiencias. Demasiadas—y no, seguía siendo puro e inocente… o lo más inocente que un virgen que mira pornografía puede ser—, desde la charla sobre un prometido arreglado como cuando, como detectar y que tiene que hacer si llega su primer celo. Oh si, ni siquiera la charla sobre cómo lo tomaran por atrás fue tan incómodo como esto.

Él comía dulces a montón, todo mundo lo sabe, por lo mismo, además, tenía a dos Alphas súper sexys de su edad durmiendo bajo su habitación—porque si, la habitación de huéspedes era en el piso de abajo a petición de Lucifer—no fue de extrañarse cuando no pudo dormir en la noche. Y mucho menos cuando Castiel en la habitación continúa se remueve tanto en su cama.

Bufo, oh sí que lo hizo, y se dirigió a ver qué demonios sucedía con su hermanito. Abrió la puerta lo más delicadamente posible, pues es conocido que los Alphas y Omegas aún más que los Betas, tienen sentidos súper desarrollados para su subsistencia; y avanzo delicadamente por el pasillo, aguantando la respiración. En lugar de tocar, como siempre, abrió la puerta e ingreso en la habitación. Abrió la boca cuando vio la escena ante sus—no tan—inocentes ojos.

—¿En serio jamás has visto una película porno? —escucho que le preguntaban a su hermano.

—No, jamás—contesto el mayor de los Novak.

La televisión estaba encendida, y frente a él estaban Sam y Castiel, sentados en la cama mirando atentamente la pantalla como si fuera un proyecto de investigación importante y sin ninguna expresión en las caras.

— ¿Por qué el repartidor besa a la chica? —pregunto Castiel, confundido y doblando la cabeza como normalmente hacía cuando tenía una duda.

Sam Winchester estaba en una situación incómoda, mucho de hecho. Su futuro cuñado de ojos azules, Castiel, le había pedido compartir un momento de hombre a hombre después de la cena, diciendo que era demasiado importante para esperar un minuto más y que confiaba lo suficiente en él como para vivir esa experiencia especial con su persona.

Sabía que nada bueno saldría de esa proposición tan sospechosa, pero aun así acepto.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera para hacer esa cosa tan incómoda.

—Porque le gusta—El Winchester menor no se mostraba del todo cómodo con esa situación, y se sonrojaba levemente cada tanto tiempo—. ¿Por qué estoy viendo esto contigo, Castiel?

—Porque eres mi único amigo al que pude haber recurrido y me hubiera explicado.

—¿Soy tu amigo?

—Por supuesto. Amigo es estar con alguien y que te agrade su compañía, además de compartir tiempo con esa persona y tener cosas en común con ella.

—No tenemos nada en común, que yo sepa. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sí?

—Ambos respiramos.

—Cierto—se llevó la mano a la frente, frotándosela y quitando el sudor frio que bajaba por ella—, pero todos los seres humanos respiramos.

—Entonces todos son mis amigos. Además, yo creo que eres el más indicado para ayudarme a prepararme mentalmente en costumbres de apareamiento.

—Hablas como un robot, Castiel—suspiro—, ¿Y porque yo?

—Porque Dean no hubiera querido, además que no tengo el valor para pedírselo—le puso la mano en el hombro al Alpha—, confió lo suficientemente en ti como para pedirte ayuda… y Gabriel se hubiera reído de mí.

—Afirmativo, hermanito—dijo Gabriel por fin, frunciendo el ceño al ver que la mano de Cassy seguía en **SU **Alpha—. ¿Qué pensaría papá si te encontrara viendo porno a estas horas de la noche con _Sammy_?

Y Sam sintió que el alma le llegaba al suelo cuando le dijo así, sabiendo que la explicación la querría de él.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Gabriel en la tarde.

_—__Así que, te llamas Gabriel—dijo tratando de armar una conversación y que el omega se sintiera cómodo en su presencia. _

_Estaban caminando por la ciudad, buscando a alguien que era necesario para que Castiel se abriera—palabras de Gabriel, no suyas—. Miro al frente, topándose con una joven beta que le sonreía abiertamente. Regreso la sonrisa por educación, pero al parecer, Gabriel lo noto. _

_—__Escúchame una vez que no lo voy a repetir—había dicho este, sonriéndole coquetamente—. Me gustas, te gusto; desde ahora en adelante me vas a obedecer en todo lo que te diga y poder hacer todo lo que se me plazca, hasta alejarte de ciertas personas indeseadas. Puede que sea el omega, pero yo soy mucho más posesivo que un Alpha y sabrás que ellos protegen a lo suyo. _

**_._**

**_._**

Dean Winchester era una persona capacitada en muchas ramas de la vida, desde a socializar con un grupo de personas, hasta caerles mal solamente por decir un comentario, conocía como reparar su auto mejor que nadie y tocaba la guitarra en una banda de una manera casi considerada sagrada. Oh si, él era bueno en todo.

Excepto pensando antes de actuar

Así que, cuando Sammy no volvió del baño, porque la niñita de Samanta tenía que cepillarse los dientes antes de dormir, no pensó que se activaría una alarma si salía a mitad de la noche a buscar a su hermano alrededor de la casa. Solo pensaba en qué demonios le había hecho Lucifer para que Sammy se tardara tanto.

Desde la habitación de los padres Novak, una pequeña lucecita de color rojo se activó, lanzando un leve pitido que nadie escucharía en condiciones normales, pero, como ya todos saben, Lucifer no es normal. Por lo que en cuanto sintió la leve luz en la cara, se levantó como rayo, dirigiéndose al computador que había dejado en el buro al lado de su cama. Lo encendió sin levantar a Miguel, quien dormía plácidamente sin saber que su _precavido_—paranoico—marido estaba haciendo un escándalo en su mente.

Cuando la computadora portátil estuvo encendida, se metió inmediatamente a la aplicación de las cámaras de seguridad que había instalado cuando sus hijos entraron en la secundaria—por protección, claro está. Nadie le aseguraba que abrieran las ventanas y se violaran a sus hijos era poco probable— y miro el pasillo de los chicos. La luz de emergencia se activaba cuando las puertas de la casa se abrían, aunque las de Castiel y Gabriel fueran la excepción, las ventanas de ellos no lo eran; pero lo que le preocupaba más era que la puerta que se había abierto era la de la habitación de invitados. Los Winchester estaban ahí.

Miro las cámaras, dándose cuenta que no estaban en el pasillo del baño, o en la cocina, o en la estancia. Cambio a la cámara de la escalera, dándose cuenta de cómo un pie se ocultaba en el pasillo de arriba en el último momento. Miro afuera de la habitación de Gabriel—ni él era tan paranoico como para dejar que la privacidad de sus hijos dejara de existir— que era la más cercana a la escalera, pero se dio cuenta que nunca llamaron a la puerta. Cambio al pasillo de nuevo, dándose cuenta de quien había salido.

—¡Dean Winchester! —gruño con furia, viendo como el intruso entraba en la habitación de **SU **inocente Castiel

Oh no, eso sí que no.

Salió por la puerta, pero se regresó en el último momento al ver que aun usaba la tanga de diablitos que a Miguel le gustaba que usara.

Nadie debía de ver esa faceta suya, excepto su omega.

.

.

Dean abrió la puerta de la habitación de Castiel, viendo que esta estaba abierta y salían voces y luces de ella.

Vio cómo su hermano estaba siendo sostenido del hombro por Castiel, de una manera que se le antojaba demasiado familiar, y a Gabriel, muriéndose de celos con los brazos cruzados. Gruño inmediatamente, eso no era bueno.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunto, llamando la atención de todos. Castiel le miro con sus grandes y azules ojos, sonrojándose inmediatamente al igual que Sam.

Oh no, ese sonrojo no era bueno en lo absoluto.

Se fijó en las luces que daba la televisión, abriendo los ojos como platos. Trato de procesar todo en su mente: Era una película porno… su hermano, Castiel y Gabriel estaban viendo una película porno… Castiel tenía la mano en el hombro de Sam y estaba demasiado cerca de este… Sam viendo porno con Castiel mientras este le tocaba y se acercaba a él… Cas… Su Cas… ¡Su Castiel con su hermano viendo porno!

Su Alpha interno gruño de manera furiosa, sintiendo peligrar lo que por derecho era suyo. Ok, lo aceptaba, su Alpha le pedía que reclamase a Cas de una manera salvaje que jamás había pensado que pudiera pasar. De hecho, sabía que todo estaba vinculado con las partes primitivas de ambos. Cuando entraba a una habitación en donde Cas estaba, sentía que sus sentidos vibraban con demasiada intensidad, olfateando las feromonas que el Omega de ojos azules soltaba solo para él. Lo sabía, eran de él, incitándole a oler más. Aroma dulce, sin llegar a ser empalagoso, pero fresco y libre. Cas olía a libertad.

Y el Alpha de él quería la libertad con Cas. Por el amor a todo el cielo, ¡apenas lo conocía de hace dos días y ya lo quería violar! Claro que no, no debía caer en instintos. Castiel era Castiel, un perfecto extraño por el que solo sentía deseo carnal. No debía…

Oh demasiado tarde.

—¡Dean! —escucho que Cas le grito, pero no importaba, su Alpha estaba demasiado furioso como para hacerlo.

Solo sintió los golpes que Sam le regresaba, sintiendo su noción irse unos segundos antes de que fuera separado de él. Miro sobre su hombro para ver quien le había devuelto la razón, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con Lucifer, mirándole serio. Su Alpha le gritaba que era necesario deshacerse de él, pero sabía que debía calmarse.

—Lo… lamento—dijo en un susurro. Lucifer negó con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes conmigo, anda y ayuda a tu hermano—miro a Sam, quien le miraba con molestia, pero no demasiada.

Era la molestia de ser vencido, entendió, pero él no estaba molesto del todo. Su hermano controlaba mejor su lado primitivo que él, y por ello no iniciaría una pelea sin sentido, por lo que solo se defendió y no ataco. Tampoco estaba muy herido, ni siquiera tenía heridas o hematomas. Le miro con duda, y tristeza. Había dañado a la única persona que debía proteger…

—Lo lamento Sammy…—se acercó a él, y Sam sonrió con una mueca.

—Dean—llamo su hermano—. Está bien, sé que no nos encontraste a mí y a Cas en una situación normal para nada.

—¡¿En qué situación los encontraste?! —Grito Lucifer, tomando de los hombros a sus hijos y poniéndolos detrás de él—. Dímelo.

—Eh… pues…—el menor de los Winchester balbuceo sin saber que decir, pero no fue necesario decir nada, pues la mirada del mayor de los Novak se dirigió hacia la televisión de Castiel, dándose cuenta de las imágenes que pasaba esta.

—¡Malditos gusanos sin vergüenza viola infantes de mierda! Vengan aquí hijos de perra, van a ver cómo van a quedar después de que los encuentre. No quedara nada de ustedes.

Gracias al cielo, Miguel—quien se había despertado por los gritos—salvo a los Winchester una vez más.

**_._**

**_._**

Gabriel miraba distraídamente la ventana, sin prestarle mayor atención a la pizarra, en donde el profesor de matemáticas escribía unas cuantas ecuaciones de algebra para principiantes. Que aburrido, pensó, suspirando y dirigiendo su vista a la puerta. Dos minutos después, llamaron al profesor fuera del salón para tratar unos asuntos. La sonrisa de Gabriel no pudo ser más grande en ese momento, y sacando un chocolate, se dispuso a degustarlo, esperando que su alce entrara por la puerta y volviera sus clases más divertidas.

.

.

Dean miro a todos lados por el pasillo de la escuela de los Novak, sintiendo a Sam a su lado y las miradas de todos en el pasillo puestos en ellos. No era sorpresa, pensó el rubio, pues era obvio que una persona tan hermosa como él, y un fenómeno de dos metros como su hermano, llamarían la atención de los demás.

Sam creció mucho, pensó, mirándole de reojo.

A primera vista, dedujo, parecía una escuela normal y trivial, con sus porristas y chicas populares mostrando una figura perfecta, Alphas deportistas mostrando sus músculos a las chicas, con sus Beta promedio y sus nerds. Sí, una escuela normal.

Maldijo en ese momento que Lucifer se llevara a los Novak más temprano a la escuela, mientras Miguel arreglaba los últimos documentos para empezar su estancia temporal en la institución. Por lo mismo, llegaron tiempo después que los omegas, y tendrían que encontrarlos para seguirlos a sus clases—porque Miguel fue tan bondadoso como para inscribirlos en las mismas asignaturas que sus prometidos, respectivamente—.

Sonrió cuando vio una cara conocida.

— ¡Hey Meg! —grito a la de cabello castaño, quien pasaba apresuradamente por los pasillos. Cuando miro a quien le llamaba, sorprendiéndose levemente.

— ¿Y ustedes? —Pregunto, llegando hacia ellos—, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, los señores Novak pensaron que sería una gran idea que continuáramos nuestros estudios—contesto Sam.

—Ok, creo. No deben de estar en el pasillo, las clases comenzaran en dos minutos, no es como si me importara, pero no querrán un boleto a detención que Lucy firmará.

—Es que…

—No encuentran a los chicos, ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué todos los hombres son igual de idiotas?

—Bueno, chica mala—mascullo, molesto. Había pensado que era una buena idea preguntarle a Meg, ya que, pues, era amiga de Castiel ¿No? Obviamente le ayudaría, pero, se equivocó—, no todos tienen tu maldito carácter, al menos.

—Mmmm—Meg le miro con una mueca, antes de suspira—. La siguiente clase de Castiel está en el salón de clases sociales, y Gabriel el de Matemáticas. Sigan derecho el pasillo y encontraran a un monitor de pasillo.

—¿No nos dirás en dónde están?

—No, ya hice suficiente por ustedes—y con eso, se alejó dejándoles solos.

**_._**

**_._**

Dean toco la puerta del salón de Clases Sociales, la segunda clase del día, y espero a que el profesor abriera.

Un hombre joven le abrió la puerta, sonriendo amablemente. Tenía el cabello rubio atado en una coleta baja y unos ojos castaños que le miraban tiernamente. Omega sin duda.

Cuando iba a hablar, el aroma tan conocido para él se instaló en las fosas nasales, llamándole hacia el salón de clases. Su estómago se agito, y ridículamente pensó que debían de ser nauseas. El profesor le miro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, jovencito? —dijo el hombre, sonriendo aún más. Le tendió el papel que Miguel le había dado, esperando que eso aclarara las dudas del profesor. Cuando termino de leer, le miro con una sonrisa—. ¿Tú eres Dean? El director me aviso que vendrías.

—Soy Dean Winchester—asintió presentándose, sin olvidar sonreír de manera ladina.

—Bueno, pasa. Siéntate en donde este desocupado, iré a ver al director para avisarle de tu llegada.

El rubio asintió, mientras se acercaba a la puerta y entraba por esta. Cuando giro para cerrarla, el profesor ya no estaba. Giro hacia el grupo, quien se quedó en silencio ante su presencia. Sonrió de manera orgullosa, sabiendo de ante mano lo que causaba en las personas, ¿Quién se puede resistir a un guapo y sensual Alpha como él? Nadie, obviamente, pues todas las miradas femeninas y masculinas estaban sobre él, las primeras de manera soñadora e impresionada y la segunda con puñales en los ojos por ser el centro de atención. Ninguna era la mirada que buscaba.

Olfateo el aire, percibiendo muchas esencias mezcladas en la misma habitación, pero identificando solamente una como la que buscaba. Miro a todos lados, tratando de hallar al dueño de ese hermoso aroma que tenía a su Alpha gritando como loco, dándose cuenta de donde estaba… y con quien.

Unos Alphas que parecían brabucones rodeaban el asiento de su Castiel. Gruño molesto, e ignorando a las jóvenes que se le acercaban, camino por las filas hasta llegar a ellos, dándose cuenta que la mirada de Cas estaba puesta en sus manos sobre el escritorio. Eso le molesto más, no obstante.

Jamás había visto a Cas de esa manera sumisa, y no les gustaba verlo así.

Carraspeo con fuerza, llamando la atención de los dos Alphas que atosigaban a su omega.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunto uno de ellos, de cabello oscuro oculto en una gorra. Sonrió, viendo que ambos llevaban camisetas del equipo de futbol americano de la academia.

—Pues, realmente, sí—cuando hablo, vio como la cabeza de Cas se alzaba con rapidez, mirándole con un brillo en los ojos que hizo a su Alpha rugir de alegría. Sonrió de medio lado.

—Si quieres entrar al equipo de futbol, debes de hablar con el entrenador. Ahora, aléjate.

—De hecho, yo quería que me ayudaran a evitar golpearlos en el primer día de la escuela. Creo que están molestando a Cas.

—¿Cas? —Repitió con sorna el de cabello rubio, mirando al castaño con burla mal disimulada—. Así que la mascota tiene apodo.

—Las únicas mascotas que miro se llaman imbécil 1 e imbécil 2—dijo, señalando alternadamente a los Alphas agresores.

—¿Tienes un problema amigo?

—No, pero lo tendré si no dejas de molestar a mi amigo.

—¿Amigo? Este fenómeno no tiene amigos. Solo los fenómenos como un omega macho sirven para ser objetos.

—Vuelve a decir eso y no respondo—advirtió, sintiendo su paciencia al límite.

—He dicho que…

Y no termino, pues el puñetazo de Dean le dio directo en la nariz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nini: ¡**Gracias por todo! Los quiero, gracias por apoyarme … pues, me van a odiar en este capítulo… probablemente también en el siguiente. ¡Habrá Lemon!... pero aun no, sino, en un futuro. Sin mas que decir, disfruten.

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_I am Dean, and torubles is my second name_**

Ciertamente, Gabriel no podía estar seguro de que era lo peor de su vida. Él pensaba que su vida era perfecta tal y como era, y al mismo tiempo, era un asco. Depende de qué lado lo veas.

Por eso comía dulces, para hacer su vida más dulce de lo que ya era, y aunque solamente Lograba darle un gran satisfacción de una mera superficial y abstracta que no lo llenaba en lo absoluto, le gustaba lo poco que le daba a su vida con poco sentido. Su sentido era hacer reír a las personas que les interesaban, teniendo chistes debajo de la manga todo el tiempo y repartiendo azúcar a las aburridas vidas de los profesores de matemáticas amargados de la secundaria. Oh si, su vida era un éxito total.

Aunque, algo le faltaba, y lo reconocía.

Primero nació Castiel, un bebe fuerte y sano que ilumino la vida de sus padres recién casados, poco después nació él, un bebe gordiflón y con grandes mejillas que sonreía todo el tiempo, al contrario del aparentemente carente de sentido del humor de Cassie. En fin, por ello, siempre lograba hacer que sus padres sonrieran con burla, en lugar de las sonrisas tiernas que sonsacaba Castiel. Eran un dúo perfecto.

Al parecer, era curioso que ambos fueran hermanos, primeramente por el hecho de que ambos eran demasiado diferentes en aspectos físicos, y que, en lugar de ser dos personas parecidas, eran totalmente diferentes. Si los veían en la calle en brazos de papá y mamá, no podían saber a simple vista que ambos eran hermanos. Castiel tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche, y lacio pero desordenado, pareciera que tenía vida propia y Miguel lucho para poderlo peinar decentemente, aunque el peinado le durara diez minutos. Tenía ojos azules como el cielo, profundos como el océano impetuoso en una tormenta, justo como la unión del cielo azul y el indomable mar en el horizonte, constantemente batallando para definir dos partes diferentes e iguales de un todo, brillantes, curiosos y expectantes a todo a su alrededor. Gabriel, por otra parte, contaba con cabello ondulado parecido a los granos de cacao blanquecinos, de un color café suave que tintaba a lo rubio; a su vez, poseía unos ojos color miel, parecidos al almíbar derretido y al topacio oscuro cuando hacia travesuras.

En pocas palabras, Castiel era un ángel hermoso y tranquilo, y él un angelito travieso.

La verdad, no le agradaba recordar cuando Lucy y Miguel, quien por cierto, corrió como una niñita cuando llego el momento de hablar sobre la sexualidad, le hablaron sobre los Alphas y Omegas.

Él, por supuesto, sabía que una persona era clasificada por Beta (B), Alpha (A) y Omega (O) al nacer, y que ninguna persona podía decir que jerarquía iban a poseer si no les hacían pruebas sanguíneas al nacer, y que según el desarrollo que tuvieran los bebes durante los primeros 5 años se confirmaría esa clasificación. Lo que él no sabía, cosa que no le agrado no hacerlo, es que caracterizaba a cada jerarquía. Y de eso se trató la charla de su pérdida de inocencia.

Ahí iba toda una hermosa niñez a la basura… bueno, ciertamente no arruino su infancia, sino, que solamente hizo que la mirara con ojos diferentes.

¿Lo ven? No era su culpa ser un pícaro.

Y ahora, sentado en la clase de matemáticas con la mejilla puesta en su mano como soporte para su cabeza y con las piernas cruzadas debajo del escritorio, sabía que la escuela no podía ponerse mejor. Realmente, no podía ponerse mejor.

Sam estaba parado, con una sonrisa y mirada nerviosa mirando como el profesor leía una y otra vez el recado del Director. El Winchester se veía extremadamente gracioso al lado del diminuto hombre de apenas uno cincuenta de altura, y aún más por ese casi invisible sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas. Oh, se veía completamente adorable viendo a todos y sin percatarse de su presencia ahí, en el fondo del salón… curiosamente al lado del único asiento disponible en esa clase.

—Bueno, señor Winchester—comenzó a hablar el profesor, llamando la atención del susodicho, quien le miro con una sonrisa—. Sus papeles de ingreso están en orden, y viendo que se hospeda en la casa Novak, es mi deber colocarlo con Gabriel para hacerlo sentir cómodo… Pero con que vea un motivo por el cual separarlo de ese alborotador, lo hare.

—¡Que amable, profesor!—exclamo el Novak, llamando la atención del Winchester y la del salón —.Pero no será necesario separarme de mi Alce, trataremos de comportarnos—agrego con picardía al final.

Sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Sam, y las expresiones molestas de las féminas del aula. Había visto que su Winchester llamo la atención al entrar, y como las chicas, y algunos cuantos hombres, devoraban con la mirada a su Alpha. Él no era celoso, para nada, solo… cuidaba y protegía lo que era suyo.

El profesor también se sonrojo, pero de coraje, supuso.

—No tiene suerte como para provocarme, Novak—gruño el diminuto hombre, antes de dejar un papel en el escritorio y avanzar hacia la puerta—. Si me disculpan, debo de hablar con el director sobre algunos temas. Winchester, siéntese y copee los ejercicios de la clase anterior, por favor.

Y con eso, el profesor salió…

Y Sam fue envuelto de la mayoría de féminas hormonales, para su disgusto.

Su Sammy le necesitaba. Gruño con furia, haciendo un puchero y levantándose de un salto. Avanzo con paso fuerte entre la multitud que el alumnado había creado alrededor del Winchester menor, asegurándose de empujar a unas cuantas chicas que él consideraba peligrosas para la seguridad de lo que era suyo. Cuando llego al centro de la multitud, vio como Sam estaba fuertemente sonrojado con las insinuaciones de las—zorras—señoritas de la clase. Eso, por supuesto y como debía ser, le molesto aún más.

Carraspeo, llamando la atención de los demás, y con ellos, la de Sam, quien le miro con una sonrisa de alivio en la cara.

—Gabe—suspiro el más alto, oh sí, porque el alce era el más alto del salón, sonriendo.

—Hola, Sam—sonrió el también, o al menos lo intento, porque no aseguraba que no se pareciera a una mueca de asco en lugar de una de felicidad—. Me alegro que Lucifer al fin les haya dejado salir de la casa después de lo de ayer—subió las cejas y sonrió con picardía, causando un sonrojo por parte del más alto. Sam era, sencillamente, adorable.

Las chicas a su alrededor fruncieron el ceño, con molestia enmarcada en sus facciones.

—Sí, fue difícil—miro a su izquierda, con nerviosismo, a veces Gabriel era simplemente desvergonzado. Pero no era que se quejara demasiado—. Pero Miguel nos ayudó bastante.

—Obviamente, a mi madre le agradan.

— ¿Es cierto que estas en la casa de los Novak? —casi escupió una de las chicas más bonitas del salón, Kimberly creía que se llamaba. Sam le miro.

—Sí, es cierto—se limitó a responder, incapaz de encontrar una razón válida por la cual mentirle a la chica.

—¿Son algo así como primos? —pregunto otra chica, tomándole uno de los brazos.

Sam no retiro su mano por educación hacia ella, pero eso no fue lo que pensó el omega. Gabriel gruño de coraje, frunciendo el ceño. Cambio la cara inmediatamente, sabiendo perfectamente que hacer par hacer hervir la sangre de las chicas y ponerles un límite entre el espacio de su alce y el de ellas.

Se acercó con seguridad hacia el otro brazo del más alto, sorprendiendo a este y a la vez, confundiéndolo. Tomo la mano Sam, asegurándose de entrelazar sus dedos y dando un leve apretón, junto sus dos muñecas y recargo su cabeza contra la parte en donde su brazo se convertía en hombro, en un ademan que solo las parejas hacían, pues el cuello era un lugar donde se concentraba el aroma de la persona en cuestión, y el olfatear en ese lugar solo se hacía en ocasiones íntimas. Sam solo se sonrojo, sin decir absolutamente una palabra y enderezándose en un escalofrío. Sonrió aún más al ver las caras de rabia de las chicas.

Dentro de Sam una fusión de sentimientos se arremolinaba en su pecho y en su cabeza, nublando sus pensamientos lógicos de momento y entregándole una hermosa sensación en el pecho que le llenaba el cuerpo con su calidez. Su Alpha interior, quien no había sentido la necesidad de salir nunca antes si no era en una pelea—no es como si se hubiera metido en una anteriormente sino era para defender a un amigo—, en ese momento vibraba al ritmo de su acelerado corazón. Rugía orgulloso. Su omega, el que su Alpha deseaba que fuera su pareja, le había reclamado como suyo en público, y de una manera tan rotunda, sin importarle lo que los demás piensen y a la vez, con una dominación que solo un Alpha podría tener, que hacía que le dieran ganas de gruñir de dicha por ello. Le encanto, porque en el fondo sentía que Gabriel era suyo, y que él era de Gabriel, y que no importaba que lo conociera apenas hace tres días, su esencia le llamaba a hacerle suyo. Todo en él lo gritaba, desde la personalidad bromista, picara y traviesamente infantil, hasta los hermosos ojos de color miel y la adorable estatura que tenía en comparación con él.

Ahora entendía lo que sentía Dean la noche pasada, aquellos celos arrebatadores de ver lo que era inicialmente considerado suyo cerca de otro. Que complejo era ser un Alpha, pensó.

—¿Disculpen, chiquillas hormonales sin control, pueden dejar de invadir la privacidad de mi Alpha?

Oh, esa oración le había fascinado. Un Alpha no era solo una pareja, decir _mí Alpha _no era solo reafirmar que uno era su pareja, sino, que decía que confiaba en él por el simple hecho de ser su propiedad, que se entregaba a él en todos sentidos pues él era suyo. Dejaba su vida en sus manos. Probablemente Gabriel no sabía que significaba para él esa palabra, pero no importaba, le había gustado como había sonado eso.

Y se aseguraría de escucharlo a menudo.

**_._**

—¡Vuelve a decir eso estúpido!—grito Dean, furioso, con el puño lleno de sangre ajena y los ojos oscurecidos, utilizando su voz de Alpha para hacerse obedecer. Los dos Alphas que habían insultado a su omega estaban en el suelo.

Castiel se sorprendió al ver esos ojos verdes, antes brillantes por las bromas ocasionales que solía decir y con ternura enmarcando sus irises, ahora solo brillaban en furia ciega, acompañando a los gruñidos que vibraban en su pecho sin salir por su garganta.

Los Alphas del aula se pusieron en alerta en cuanto el aire cambio, llenando la atmosfera de la habitación llena de hormonas con sabor a furia y odio, en una amenaza peligrosamente letal que sorprendió a la mayoría. Giraron las cabezas hacia la parte de atrás, donde se percataron del golpee que Dean le había dado al otro sujeto. Los y las omegas del aula se alejaron de inmediato, sintiendo su ser vibrar de preocupación y alerta al peligro, los betas solo se mantuvieron atrás, y los Alphas, en algo instintivo, se acercaron con amenazas en los ojos.

Pero eso no le importaba a Dean.

Dean solamente estaba consciente de la furia que le estaba llenando en todos los rincones de su cuerpo, haciendo hervir su sangre y sus músculos tensarse de manera tan fuerte que comenzaba a doler. Demonios. Esos sujetos habían dañado a Cas, lo habían insultado frente a él, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Su lado Alpha, su instinto con el que había nacido, le indicaba que era necesario el defender a todos los seres queridos que tuviera, y en este momento, el que estaba siendo agredido era Castiel, al que su Alpha consideraba su pareja. La salud de su omega, su orgullo y su integridad estaban siendo atacados en sus narices, y eso no lo podía permitir. Él tenía que defender. Eso era lo que exigían sus pensamientos en ese momento, _proteger _y _cuidar. _

Lejos de eso, Castiel era su amigo. Él cuidaba de los suyos, y él era un amigo. No permitiría que su amigo sufriera si el podía hacer algo, si era capaz de hacer algo. Su amigo y futuro omega, al que su Alpha quería como compañero, estaba en peligro, y no sabía cuántas veces había tenido que pasar por ello, pero no le importaba, pues le haría pagar a los causantes de ese mal para que no lo volvieran a hacer.

Nada le interesaba después de eso.

El Alpha en el suelo escupió sangre, pasándose el dorso por la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿él que? Que los omegas son estúpidos y sirven solo para el sex… —una patada en el estómago lo detuvo, y esta vez, Dean golpeo dos veces. El otro Alpha hizo ademan de levantarse, pero lo detuvo con otro golpe.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—pregunto uno de los Alphas, acercándose a ver, dándose cuenta de Castiel al lado del otro. Dean le miro como posible enemigo de inmediato.

—No te metas—gruño, con el ceño fruncido

—Claro que me voy a meter si Castiel está involucrado—Dean se molestó aún más por oír mencionar al de ojos azules—. ¿Castiel, estás bien?

—Kevin, yo…—miro al rubio, quien le miraba con duda en los ojos—. Sí, Dean solo… me defendía de Parker—se acercó al Alpha de ojos verdes, poniendo la mano en su brazo, arriesgándose a una posible reacción violenta. No sucedió, en lugar de ello, solo le miro con las cejas fruncidas en confusión.

—Me alegro—suspiro Kevin. Giro su mirada para posarla sobre Dean—. Escucha, no me gusta meterme en problemas, pero si metes a mis amigos en un problema no dudare en responder.

—Gracias, Kevin. Pero como ya te he dicho, solo me defendía de Parker.

Kevin Tran, amigo de Castiel desde hace poco tiempo y que casualmente pasaba por el salón cuando vio todo el alboroto, les miro a ambos, decidiendo si creerle o no al omega, que al lado del Alpha, parecía confuso. Miro al de cabello rubio que estaba delante de él, dándose cuenta que, efectivamente, era igual a las descripciones que Charlie le había dado sobre el prometido de Castiel. Se preguntó si era él, y lo confirmo cuando la mano del Alpha estaba inconscientemente bloqueando su camino hacia el de ojos azules, y este a su vez, sujetaba su brazo suavemente.

Suspiro.

—Tú debes de ser Dean, ¿cierto? —el de ojos verdes le miro, y Kevin solo pudo suspirar imperceptiblemente—. Charlie me dijo que los ya habían llegado a la ciudad, y que Castiel no había tenido que salir de la ciudad… Meg comento que no eres muy inteligente—apuntó a los dos Alphas en el suelo—. Ahora sé porque dijo eso.

—Tu tampoco eres muy listo si le haces caso a esa bruja—repuso Dean, cruzándose de brazos. Kevin le sonrió.

—Meg no es mala, solo es… demasiado protectora e impulsiva—miro a Castiel, poniéndose serio de repente—. No digo que no haya estado bien el hecho que defendieras a Castiel, pero no es la mejor manera el arriesgarlo. No pelees de nuevo en la escuela—bajo la voz, viendo que los demás aún seguían pendientes a su conversación—. El reglamento dice que una persona podrá defender a su pareja si esta está en peligro, pero ustedes no los son.

—Pero ellos trataron de…—Kevin le interrumpió antes de que terminara, mirándole comprensivamente.

—Lo sé. Siempre lo hacen, de hecho. Pero conocemos el reglamento, y por eso esperamos que la jornada escolar haya terminado para mostrarles modales—se giró, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta—. Cuidado, Castiel.

—Tú también ten cuidado, listillo—Dean alzo la voz, llamando la atención de los alumnos. Kevin se dignó a mirarlo sobre el hombro, y se dio cuenta que estaba levemente sonrojado por el apodo. El joven avanzo con rapidez fuera del salón, y se perdió de vista en la salida de este. Dean suspiro.

—¿Estas bien ahora? —pregunto Castiel, dándole un suave apretón en el brazo al chico de ojos verdes.

Es cierto que el joven Novak había estado asustado al ver es cambio tan radical del Winchester, pero no podía negar que se había sentido conmovido levemente cuando Dean le defendió frente a Parker. Nadie le defendía frente a nadie, mucho menos frente a Parker, amigo del capitán del equipo de futbol de la academia. Nadie más que sus amigos, aunque casi siempre era Meg quien recurría a los golpees si era necesario. Por lo mismo, tenía que admitir que la sensación que su lado omega sintió fue algo nuevo y cálido. Definitivamente era una sensación que le había gustado.

Dean le miro, quedándose unos momentos abstraído del mundo en esos pozos de color azul profundo, que ansiaban devorarlo con toda esa preocupación impresa en los irises. Trago duro y sonrió de lado, recordándose que, sin seguridad no se parecía en lo absoluto a él.

—Estoy bien—dijo con la voz levemente ronca—. No me tocaron ni un pelo.

Un gemido proveniente del piso llamo su atención, y dirigió la mirada hacia los Alphas que había golpeado anteriormente. Frunció el ceño con fuerza, sintiendo como la misma ira ciega de antes volvía a llenar su cabeza. Un gruñido creció en su pecho, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso para proteger a Castiel con su cuerpo de manera instintiva, este le detuvo apretando levemente su brazo. No dolió, pero fue suficiente para que se detuviera. Los chicos se comenzaron a levantar, y hasta que estuvieron de pie le miraron. Tenían varios golpes en el rostro, pero nada serio.

Se sacudió sin quererlo, para cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, Castiel retiro su mano rápidamente, sabiendo que no fue apropósito pero sintiéndose levemente triste.

—¿Tienen algo que decir? —pregunto Dean, sonriendo altaneramente. Una voz detrás de él llamó su atención e interrumpió a los Alphas antes de que respondieran.

—Sinceramente, si—la sonrisa del Winchester ser borro al escuchar la voz de su profesor, y no quiso voltear para asegurarse—. Señores, acompáñenme a la oficina del director, por favor.

Dean se giró, mirando al hombre que le fruncía el ceño en decepción. Se dirigió hacia él, siendo seguido de cerca por Castiel.

—Usted no, señor Novak.

Castiel solamente pudo ver la espalda de Dean al salir detrás del profesor, y al ver las miradas de odio que le dedicaron los atletas antes de salir, le dio un escalofrío.

Oh oh.

**_._**

Sam se sentó al lado de Gabriel cuando el profesor llego. Las chicas, después de esa muestra perfecta de" marcando el territorio" de Gabriel, se habían alejado de su alrededor, con unas caras de decepción y de molestia que por un momento le hizo sentir pena por haberlo causado él.

Gabriel solo sonrió, sacando un chocolate de su chaqueta y comenzando a abrirlo sin importarle que el profesor le haya dirigido una mala cara.

—¿No deberías dejar el chocolate para después? —pregunto al de ojos miel, llamando su atención.

—No—se metió otro trozo a la boca, sonriendo—. La clase está a punto de terminar justo ahora.

Iba a replicar, pero el sonido de la campana le interrumpió. Gabriel sonrió con complicidad, con un implícito "¿Lo ves?" en ella. Suspiro, sonriendo levemente. Hoy sería un largo día.

Y lo confirmo al ver las miradas de todos en el pasillo cuando salió detrás de Gabe.

**_._**

—¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? —pregunto el maestro, parado al lado del director con los brazos cruzados, mirándoles reprobatoriamente—. Esperaba más de usted en su primer día, señor Winchester.

El director, un hombre mayor y con bolsas debajo de los ojos, les miro a los tres, dándose cuenta que Dean era el único que no se veía lastimado. Le llamo la atención aquello, por supuesto.

—¿Quién comenzó la pelea? —pregunto, con voz neutral y sin emoción alguna el director. A Dean le dio un escalofrió, la voz de ese director, aunque no estuviera utilizando su voz de Alpha, era imponente; y pronunciaba las palabras a un ritmo pausado.

Los dos Alphas le miraron a él, y no se sorprendió cuando le apuntaron al mismo tiempo. Bufo y miro al hombre, quien le miro con ojo crítico con la ceja alzada. Se fijó en el hombre que estaba delante de él, dándose cuenta de su cara delgada y la nariz grande y afilada que poseía, al igual de los ojos carentes de emociones; vestido con traje negro completamente, y deteniendo un bastón negro que descansaba en el piso.

—Fui yo—acepto, desviando la mirada sin poder sostenerla. Se recrimino así mismo. Ni con Lucifer, quien podía torturarlo si Miguel se olvidaba de cuidarlos, se debía intimidar; mucho menos con el director.

—Me están diciendo que dos alphas jóvenes de nuestro equipo deportivo, no pudieron contra un Alpha—dijo el director, mirando a los tres alternadamente—, y no pudieron ni siquiera tocarlo. Eso es peculiar. Muy peculiar.

—No fue nuestra culpa, director—hablo uno de los jóvenes, con la voz temblorosa—. Él se puso como desquiciado.

Eso llamo aún más la atención del hombre.

—¿Desquiciado, dice?, ¿Se puede saber exactamente porque?

—Insultaban a un amigo mío—Dean contesto de manera mordaz, sin importarle que esa pregunta no fuera dirigida para él. Él debía de defenderse así mismo.

—¿Amigo? —Pronuncio el director, y esa palabra sonó casi de manera sospechosa en su boca—. ¿Qué clase de amigo?

—Un… muy buen amigo—lucho contra sus impulsos, que ansiaban responder que era más que un amigo.

—Lucha contra algo, pero que. ¿De qué lucha? ¿Qué es tan importante que quieres mantener en secreto y no decirlo? ¿Qué es tan importante que luchas contra todos tus impulsos para no decirlo, y al mismo tiempo ansías decirlo? ¿Qué?

Trago duro, antes de abrir la boca.

—Es un amigo… omega.

—Ahí está la respuesta. Entonces es el omega Novak, ¿cierto? Recordé que Miguel vino a verme para informarme de su llegada a la escuela. Los Winchester, ¿no? Tú eres Dean, supongo, el mayor. Por eso iniciaste la pelea, porque al ser un Alpha debes de estar consciente que quieres encontrar pareja—guardo silencio un momento, antes de dirigirse al profesor—. No le pondremos sanción por esta vez, profesor. Tiene justificación de sus acciones. Y a ustedes—se dirigió a los jóvenes esta vez, sin prestarle atención a Dean—, si no quieren tener problemas, deben alejarse de un omega unido a un Alpha. En especial de Castiel Novak, pues la escuela no responderá a las protecciones que tome el señor Winchester si estas están justificadas. Ahora retírense de mi oficina-

Dean salió hacia ningún lugar en específico, solamente para no ver las caras de sorpresa de los atletas, las cuales había visto antes de salir.

.

La noticia de los guapos estudiantes nuevos recorría los pasillos de la escuela de una manera rápida y veloz.

Todos hablaban de ellos, de los Winchester, dos chicos jóvenes, fuertes, altos y atractivos que habían llegado a la escuela solamente para asistir a clases un mes antes de irse. Si, las chicas suspiraban enloquecidas al escuchar ese nombre, y por supuesto, se omitía el hecho de que llevaban tan solo un día en la escuela.

También se charlaba sobre la aparente relación que llevaban con los Novak, pues la noticia de que vivian juntos tampoco se hizo esperar.

Sam suspiro, sabiendo que nunca eran lo que se consideraba "discretos". Gabriel a su lado, solo caminaba como si fuera un día normal por el pasillo, buscando el casillero que estaba escrito en el horario de Sam. Casualmente, o no tanto, Meg Masters ocupaba el casillero de al lado.

—Pero miren quienes son—dijo la de cabello oscuro, mirándolos con una afilada sonrisa—. El alce y el bromista en persona. Me siento alagada de que unas celebridades como ustedes me presten atención.

—¿De qué hablas, Masters? —Pregunto Gabriel, devolviéndole la sonrisa con una gatuna—, siempre tenemos tiempo para hacer caridad.

Meg bufo en respuesta.

—De hecho, veníamos porque mi casillero está a tu derecha—dijo Sam, apuntándolo. Meg se apartó para ver el susodicho casillero.

—Oh pero que casualidad. El destino desea que estemos juntos, Sammy. Lástima que seas de Gabe, el hermanito de Clarence tiene suerte.

—Lo sé—respondió altanero el de ojos miel, sonriendo arrogante. Meg le devolvió la sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Gabriel frunció el ceño—. Ha mejorado.

—Hey—se escuchó una exclamación detrás de ellos, y voltearon de inmediato para ver a Castiel, sosteniendo un libro en la mano—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Venimos a rescatar el casillero de Sam de las tierras de la bruja de Meg—sonrió Gabe, señalando la mano de su hermano—. ¿Qué tienes ahí, Cassie?

—Un libro que me presto Meg—miro al Winchester—. ¿Has visto a Dean?

Después de que el profesor se llevara a Dean, Castiel se vio envuelto en un círculo de miradas infinitas, que le cuestionaban con la mirada que había pasado anteriormente. Incapaz de poder comprenderlo e interpretarlo para sí mismo, el omega bajo la mirada, confundido. Se sentó en su pupitre y miro a través de la ventana, esperando que la hora terminase para ir a buscar al Winchester. Pero al parecer, se topo con otro Winchester primero.

—Creí que estaba contigo, Cas—respondió Sam, mirándole.

—Lo estaba, pero se lo han llevado a la oficina del director.

—¿Qué ocurrió ahora? —casi gime de la desesperación, no era nuevo que regañaran a su hermano por andarse besuqueando en el pasillo, aunque algo le decía que no era por eso que lo habían llevado.

—Lo que paso fue que…

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —Exclamo Charlie interrumpiendo a Castiel, corriendo hacia ellos con la cara sudada y sonrojada por el esfuerzo—. Estaba buscando a Meg y…

—Wow, wow—el más alto alzo las manos, tratando de calmar a la pelirroja—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que… dios es que…—jadeo del cansancio—. ¡Dean está en una pelea!

—¿Qué? —preguntaron atónitos Castiel y Sam al unísono. Charlie asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Lo que oyeron! Parece que provoco a Raphael y a los demás jugadores de futbol. ¡Vine a buscarlos para ayudarle!

Castiel sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Oh demonios, todo era su culpa, se dijo. Sintió como la preocupación llenaba su ser, y la ansiedad se arremolinaba como nubes oscuras, bloqueando cualquier pensamiento coherente en su cabeza.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto el único Alpha de manera seria.

—En las canchas deportivas.

Sam salió corriendo hacia el lugar, siendo seguido de cerca por Gabriel y Castiel.

—¿Otra vez a correr? ¿En serio? —se quejó la pelirroja, antes de lanzarse detrás de ellos.

.

Dean esquivaba, o al menos trataba de hacerlo de la manera más rápida y efectiva que conocía, golpeando cuando podía y huyendo de los golpes.

Recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El dolor le recorrió con un latigazo atroz en los músculos, y sintió el sabor metálico en la boca. Demonios, pensó, reincorporándose de inmediato y lanzando un golpe al Alpha más cercano haciendo que este chillara de dolor al sentir su nariz crujir. Eran muchos, demasiados. Seis alphas le habían emboscado de camino a la cafetería, en donde tenía planeado buscar a los demás para almorzar. Decían que debía pagar por defender a la basura de Cas, y por lo mismo, había explotado cuando lo acorralaron en las canchas deportivas. Al principio le fue bien, dejando a dos heridos, pero entonces llegaron más, y le rodearon en medio de las canchas donde comenzaron a golpearlo antes de que se diera cuenta. Obviamente trataba de seguirles el ritmo para no recibir heridas, pero se le complicaba cada vez más.

—¿Te rindes? —pregunto el que parecía ser el líder, un joven afroamericano con actitud frívola y de superioridad que le paraba los bellos en punta.

—No…—dijo a duras penas, sintiendo como su puño dolía al estrellarse con la mejilla de otro Alpha.

—¿Seguro? Si te rindes no lastimaremos a tu perra omega.

Dean sintió que algo adentro de él se rompía, fuerte, al escuchar como su amigo Cas era insultado, y antes de darse cuenta, su puño se estrelló contra la cara del sujeto líder, liberando la furia que había estado trabajando por detener, la sangre que salió de sus nudillos y de la sien del sujeto chorreaba por la cara de este cuando dio un paso atrás por su golpe. Todo el mundo, quienes ignoraban la pelea por su propia seguridad, se detuvo para mirarlos, e incluso pudo ver el rostro del director en la ventana. Pero antes de que pudiera ver más, o que alguno de los secuaces del sujeto pudiera pararlo, Dean derribó al líder, poniéndolo boca abajo en el piso.

—Me preocuparía más porque no te lastimara yo a ti—siseó en el oído del sujeto. El otro Alpha, aterrado, luchó para salir del agarre del de ojos verdes, pero lo siguiente que supo, fue que un dolor agudo pasó por su cuerpo cuando Dean dio vuelta y lo estrelló contra el suelo, su cabeza rebotando contra el pavimento de la cancha. Agarró al otro Alpha del cuello y se inclinó para sonreírle arrogante: —No me amenaces y no amenaces a Cas.

—Dean—grito Sam, tomándole por los hombros y separándolo del otro Alpha, quien le miro incrédulo.

—Sam suéltame, yo…

—No Dean. Ya se acabo—dijo rotundo, tomándolo por el brazo y llevándole lejos. Sin embargo, Dean fue tomado del brazo por los demás alphas y fue estrellado contra el suelo.

—¡Dean! —escucho el grito de Cas y de su hermano antes de caer en la inconciencia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nini: **Hola a todos, me está gustando escribir esta historia como no se imaginan, y ciertamente quiero escribir el próximo capítulo en cuanto subo el anterior y… bueno, debo de olvidar la tentación. Creo que… este capítulo será ese capitulo que solo actuara como relleno, pues no estoy muy inspirada pero no quería dejarlos sin actualizar tantos días. Tambien lamento si me he retrasado o si no me ha quedado tan bien como querían, pero es que mi cabeza solo puede prestar atención en estos momentos a unos originales que estoy haciendo. Espero que disfruten esta actualización, y lo hagan con las demás, y puedan perdonarme si lo he hecho demasiado corto.

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_Lucifer_**

_(I hate you, and you hate me. You don´t know how i hate you, but i love my family, and you are my family now, because in the deep of myself, i love you and i will protect you when you need me... but, i will hate you all my fucking life, bitch)_ —_Lucifer. _

**_._**

Castiel odiaba los hospitales. Blancos, de colores opacos, sin vida, con personas corriendo por ahí y por allá, apresuradas todo el tiempo para cuidar a los enfermos e ingresados. Los odiaba.

En los hospitales, las personas mueren. Nunca vas a un hospital por gusto, vas porque hay personas que te importan enfermas, a acompañar a tus padres o abuelos a su revisión mensual y esperando siempre lo peor, y vas cuando estas enfermo y necesitas curarte. Jamás vas cuando estas sano, o cuando los de tu alrededor están bien, y los médicos y enfermeras siempre están dispuestos a dar malas noticias, y tú debes estar preparado para lo peor, porque si esperas buenas noticias te vas a decepcionar. Es un lugar tan frio que no le agradaba, y muchas personas rompen sus esperanzas en ese lugar.

Todo en ese lugar era agobiante. Las paredes blancas eran agobiantes, pues no eran tan blancas como la nieve, pero no tienen ningún color, es como si fueran la nada misma. Estaba nervioso, y por ello pensaba así, se dijo. Sam se sentía exactamente igual, seguramente.

Caminaba por toda la sala de espera, y no era pequeña, sino más bien larga y espaciosa, y por eso pensaba que era horrible; Gabriel daba pequeños golpeteos con la punta del pie en el suelo, sentado en una silla al lado de Sam, y su dedo índice imitaba el ritmo del pie en el antebrazo del Winchester. Castiel no dejaba de moverse, y no podía ni siquiera tomar el vaso de agua que Miguel le había ofrecido hace unos minutos porque temblaba. Jamás había tenido ese descontrol de su cuerpo.

Volteo una vez más a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared, y se dio cuenta que no había pasado ni 7 minutos desde la última vez que lo había hecho.

El silencio era casi absoluto. No había gritos ni comentarios por parte de su padre, y este se mantenía sereno, cruzado de brazos recargado contra la pared.

Estaba preocupado, sabía que las peleas entre Alphas eran atroces, pues ambas partes tenían la misma fuerza, y si se usaba correctamente, de seguro podía crear un gran daño al sistema. Dean había sido golpeado por uno en la cabeza, noqueándolo. Eso era extremadamente peligroso, y lo peor, es que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando llego la enfermera que atendía a Dean.

**.**

Dean despertó de golpe.

Castiel aún no sabía cuándo lo haría, pero ni siquiera dio indicios de que quisiera despertar. Solo lo hizo, así de impredecible como todo los que hace, lo hizo.

Dean sentía sus ojos pesados, amoratados y soñolientos, incapaces de ver correctamente por el sueño que amenazaba con cerrar por completo sus parpados. Sentía los miembros agarrotados, le dolían y estaba casi seguro que estaban entumidos alrededor de su cuerpo. Su mirada de color verde recorrió toda la habitación buscando alguna cosa que se le hiciera familiar, pero solo encontró los típicos colores opacos de un hospital. Odiaba los malditos hospitales.

Se reincorporo, y sintió sus músculos chillar de dolor y su cabeza dar vueltas, pero decidió ignorarlo para ver la habitación de mejor manera. Era blanca, como todas, de colores cremas y con una televisión en la esquina para quien lo visitara, o bien, por si las enfermeras se aburrían. Hablando de ello, una de ellas le miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Como siempre, vestia su uniforme blanco, y su cabello oscuro estaba agarrado en una coleta de caballo alta. Se dio cuenta que era una beta.

—Ha despertado, señor Winchester—dijo con voz amable, acercándose para verificar su pulso. Se dio cuenta que aún tenía su ropa, pero que estaba conectado a una máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunto, bostezando—. Siento como si me hubieran atropellado.

—Nada de eso, solo ha tenido una pequeña pelea con Alphas en el colegio. Nada serio. Se sorprendería de ver lo común que es—soltó una risita—. Su familia está afuera, preocupados. Les diré que pasen.

—¿Mi Familia? —Dean estaba confundido, sabiendo que probablemente John y Mary no habían venido desde su hogar solo porque se peleó en la escuela.

—Los señores Novak y su hermano—contesto la enfermera, viéndose levemente preocupada—. ¿Debemos revisar si tiene amnesia temporal? Si quiere traeré al doctor y…

—No, no. No soy Dory de buscando a Nemo, y tampoco una chica de una comedia barata—rio un poco, más por nervios que por otra cosa—. Recuerdo todo, solo… no esperaba que estuvieran a fuera.

—Pues si lo están, y están preocupados. Tiene suerte de que se preocupen tanto, pues según tenemos entendido lo trajeron de inmediato.

—Si—contesto irónico, recordando la mirada de odio de Lucifer de la mañana—. Soy amado.

**.**

Castiel entro por la puerta de la habitación de manera rápida, siendo seguido de cerca por Gabriel y a la espalda de Sam, quien se había lanzado hacia esta solo escuchar que Dean estaba despierto.

Los ojos verdes le regresaron la mirada cuando entro, y se mostraron levemente sorprendidos cuando Castiel se acercó demasiado a su persona, invadiendo su espacio vital.

— ¿Estas bien, Dean? —El de ojos azules pregunto rápidamente, sin perder tiempo—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Eh… Cas, si no te importa…—el Winchester mayor se veía nervioso, pero no era para menos, si sentía las miradas picaras de Sam y Gabriel sobre él todo el tiempo, y ni hablar de la inexistente mirada asesina que le dedicaba Lucifer, con sus gélidos ojos. Trago grueso ante la mirada azulada llena de inocencia y preocupación que le dedicaba Castiel—, necesito espacio personal.

Al parecer, el de cabello oscuro no lo había notado, así que se hecho hacia atrás de manera rápida y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Por supuesto, lo siento. Me deje llevar. Pero nos tenías muy preocupados.

—Es cierto, Dean—dijo Sam, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido—. Sé que no eres precisamente el hombre más inteligente de este lado del mundo pero por lo menos debes de saber que esa pelea pudo haber traído consecuencias para tu salud.

—Oh, pero si el pequeño Dean no moriría tan fácil—se mofo Gabriel, sonriendo de una manera burlona—. Hierba mala nunca muere.

—Gabe—advirtió el más alto—, no es momento para tus bromas.

—No es una broma, ese tonto tiene la cabeza tan dura que será difícil abrirla.

—Gabriel—esta vez fue Miguel quien interrumpió al bromista—, Sam tiene razón. No es el momento. Y pudo haberte matado esa pelea, Dean—esta vez, el de ojos verdes presto atención al omega mayor de la habitación, quien le dedicaba una mirada severa—. Los Alphas no se miden en batallas y mucho menos los adolescentes.

Lucifer se acercó de manera sigilosa, con el pecho alzado y poniéndose al lado de su pareja.

—La próxima tendré cuidado—dijo Dean, sin desviar la mirada.

—No habrá próxima vez—la voz del Alpha Novak fue severa, rotunda y sin esperar objeciones. Era una orden, y por tal los omegas instintivamente desviaron la mirada a otro lado, más los Alphas le miraron atónitos—. No quiero saber que te volverás a pelear en la escuela por nada del mundo, porque si los chicos no te lastimaron hoy yo lo hare.

—Pero yo…

—He dicho que no—subió la voz, y tanto Sam como Dean supieron que hablaba en serio—. ¿Y qué si las cosas se hubieran puesto peor y Castiel hubiera terminado en la pelea? ¿Y qué si ellos hubieran dio primero por él para dañarte a ti? ¿Cómo demonios lo protegerías de eso? ¿Qué pasaba si ya no volvías a despertar por ese golpe en la cabeza? ¡Te golpearon con un maldito tubo de acero, maldita sea!... —Miguel bajo la cabeza, con los ojos sombríos.

Sabía que era cierto, pudo haber sucedido cualquiera de esas cosas o peores situaciones que no podían haber imaginado. Eran Alphas, seis Alphas contra uno solo. Eran Alphas que conocían que Castiel estaba implicado con Dean y pudieron haberle hecho daño a él o Gabriel, y sobre todo, el golpe había sido muy fuerte y pudo haber tenido complicaciones.

Lucifer jadeo, dedicándole una furia gélida al de ojos verdes y con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

—Lamento decírtelo, pero son solo posibilidades de lo que pudo haber pasado—aunque sonaba un poco más calmado, aun había rastros de molestia en su voz—. Así que no, no más peleas y es lo último que diré.

Ninguno dijo nada, y cuando salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a la casa Novak, Lucifer les miro por el espejo retrovisor.

—Quiero hablar con Dean a solas cuando lleguemos.

**_._**

Castiel se movía de un lado para otro por la habitación, pendiente de la puerta y con los nervios hechos un nudo. Sam le miraba sin exprecion, y Gabriel comia un dulce con una mueca en el rostro. Hasta que exploto.

—¡Ya basta, Cassie! —le grito al omega de ojos azules, apuntándole con un dedo—. Estas a punto de hacer que mi cerebro explote, y eso no será muy bonito.

—Pero es que…—no pudo terminar, pues Gabriel le interrumpió.

—¡Nada de nada! Sé que estas preocupado por el rubio idiota, pero va a estar bien. Lucifer no lo va a dañar.

—Pero y si…

—No.

—Pero…

—Chicos…

—¡Claro que no lo va a lastimar, Castiel! Lucifer es nuestro padre y nos quiere, además sabe que te va a lastimar si le llega a pasar algo al idiota que te gusta.

Castiel se sonrojo, y negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso. No me gusta. Eso solo que…

—¡Se te nota a kilómetros! Son el uno para el otro. Tu eres demasiado adorable para él, tú eres inteligente y él un imbécil; tu eres apuesto y él es horrible. Son la pareja perfecta y tendrán muchos bebes perfectos porque serán adictos al sexo sin remedio alguno.

—¡Ok! —exclamo Sam, subiendo las manos hacia arriba y llamando la atención de los otros—. Demasiada información para mí.

**_._**

—Deberás preguntarte porque te traje aquí—comenzó Lucifer, sentado en la silla de su estudio al mejor estilo Vito Corleone en El Padrino.

Dean le miro sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de roble, con las manos cruzadas y el ceño levemente fruncido.

—De hecho, mes estoy preguntando donde está el arma con el cual me vas a disparar—bufo, mirando hacia otro lado—. No quiero que me mates con la katana que tienes colgada detrás de ti.

—Yo no voy a matarte, Dean—soltó una risa—… o no aun.

Lucifer le miro con malicia y una sonrisa torcida. Trago duro.

—Como sea—continuo sin que él respondiera—, lo que quiero de ti es diferente. Muy diferente y mucho más divertido que matarte.

—Le aviso que si quiere abusar de mí sexualmente prefiero morir.

—Muy gracioso, Dean, pero no. Nadie en este mundo te va a tocar si no es para golpearte. Eres repulsivo.

—Eso no es lo que piensan los demás.

—Pues obviamente no te conocen—frunció el ceño, sonriendo de lado—. No, quiero que me digas quienes fueron los que te lastimaron.

—¿Eh?

Dean estaba confundido, pues obviamente no se esperaba algo así. Pensaba que esa era la oportunidad de Lucy de deshacerse de él de una buena vez por todas, y que mejor que dispararle y ocultar su cuerpo debajo de su mesa en el estudio; además, seguramente usaría su cabeza colgada en una de las paredes de la habitación como un trofeo. Esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no que le preguntara sobre sus agresores.

—Ya me oíste—sonó molesto—. Dime quienes te atacaron.

—¿Quiere que le diga quienes me atacaron?

—Sabía que eras idiota, pero no espere que tanto—rodo los ojos, fastidiado de esa conversación—. Sí, Dean. Quiero que me digas quienes fueron los responsables de mandarte al hospital.

—¿Por qué? —una parte de Dean, no sabía cuál de todas, quería que Lucifer se preocupara de él y le diera una lección a esos chicos. Quería saber que su hermoso y adorable futuro segundo padre le quería. Aun guardaba esperanzas de que así fuera.

—Para felicitarlos, ¿Por qué otra razón?

Y esas esperanzas murieron.

—Ya me imaginaba algo así viniendo de ti—rodo los ojos.

Lucifer sonrío un poco, con burla.

—Además, el hecho de que te hayan lastimado es imperdonable—Dean le miro incrédulo, con una sonrisa burlona—. Solo yo tengo el derecho de eliminar a los Winchester de este mundo.

—Eres tan tierno—se mofo el de ojos verdes, soltando una carcajada—. No puedo creer que el gran Lucifer Novak quiera proteger a un Winchester.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Me siento generoso.

—Aja, acepta que te agrado.

—No me agradas, y aunque lo hicieras, no has hecho lo suficiente como para aceptarlo.

—Me adoras.

—Sigue insistiendo y considerare el hecho de matarte seriamente.


End file.
